Blessings in Disguise
by Aunt Bran
Summary: Leah is devastated when Sam dumps her for her cousin, and she and Seth soon follow him into the fairytale world of wolves and vampires. But from the ashes of her dead romance, Leah emerges into a new and dazzling world of hope and...yes, even joy! I always wanted Leah to have a happy ending. Rated M for language and possible adult situations - just in case.
1. Chapter 1

"Here lies Leah Clearwater. She died of a broken heart."

That would fix him! Leah wasn't actually contemplating suicide, but it would serve Sam right! She still couldn't believe he'd dumped her for her cousin. Emily was pretty, she was smart - they'd always been close. But seriously! Leah and Sam had history. He'd told her he loved her. Looking back, Leah supposed he could have said it just to get into her pants, but she didn't really believe that - even now. And she'd wanted him as much as he'd wanted her. That thought prompted another outbreak of sobbing. Their sex life, after an inauspicious fumbling inception in the front seat of his truck, had become increasingly hot, slick, consuming...ugh. She missed him with her mind, her aching body, and her very soul.

Leah dragged herself out of bed and risked a peek in the mirror. She immediately wished she hadn't. Seth poked his head in the door and caught her contemplating her image. "Ugh! You smell even worse than you look!" He chuckled and deftly dodged the shoe she flung at him as he disappeared down the hall. "Looks like Leah's finally up, Mom!" he chortled as he bounced down the stairs to the Clearwaters' warm, fragrant kitchen. Leah wondered idly if her happy, upbeat kid brother ever got depressed.

Okay, maybe a shower would help. And a shampoo. Her hair stuck out at crazy angles from her pale face. Now that's something nobody had ever called her before! She almost smiled.

Leah shaved her legs, took a long, hot shower, shampooed her hair, and brushed her teeth. Twice. It didn't eliminate the dark circles under her eyes, but it did improve her state of mind. Sue looked up as Leah slouched into the kitchen. "Morning, Honey," she said kindly, though it was well after noon. "You hungry?"

"I guess, Mom. Thanks." Leah poured herself a mug of coffee and sat at the table, wolfing down a fresh blueberry muffin and reaching for a second one.

"I'm glad to see your appetite's back," Sue observed. She thought it best to avoid the subject of Sam Uley for a while, unless Leah chose to bring it up. "You and your brother are eating me out of house and home these days - and that's the way I like it," she added quickly. "You feeling okay, Leah?" Sue touched her daughter's forehead and frowned. Still abnormally hot. She stubbornly continued to foster the hope, in spite of Billy's warnings, that Leah and Seth weren't on the verge of shifting into giant, vampire killing wolves. It was getting harder to ignore the signs, however.

After three more muffins, Leah rinsed her coffee cup and stuck it in the dishwasher. Intent upon her fresh resolve to rejoin the world, she started out the back door. "Going for a walk, Mom," she tossed over her shoulder. She reached the top step and froze.

Sam looked worse than Leah did around the eyes, but his body seemed to be making some kind of transformation. He'd always been well built; Leah tried not to undress him with her eyes. It was a hopeless cause, though, since he was pretty much naked except for a pair of cut off cargo shorts. Muscles bulged on his arms, his calves, his thighs….shit. And where the hell did he get those shoulders? Great. So apparently he'd joined some gym to impress his new girlfriend. Leah seethed. "What are you doing here?" she spat bitterly, concentrating her gaze on his bare feet.

His voice was soft, barely audible. "Please, Leah. I just want to explain...or try to." Her glance shifted to his eyes, which were dark and pleading. She still loved those eyes, and her betraying body's natural reaction to him made her even more furious.

"Get. Away. From. Me." Each word was barked separately, enunciated clearly. "I mean it, Sam. No more."

He opened his mouth to speak, then thought better of it. What, after all, could he really say? There was simply no explanation that was acceptable, and certainly none that he could offer an outsider. He turned and trotted back toward the woods.

The screen door banged against the house, and Seth walked toward his sister. His frown deepened. "Leah, you're shaking. Maybe you should sit down…"

She shrank away from his touch. "I...I don't know, Seth. Something's wrong…"

Then all hell broke loose.


	2. Chapter 2

Several things happened in such rapid succession, they all seemed to be happening at once. Leah, due to some instinct she couldn't identify, jerked away from Seth, toppling over the porch rail and onto Sue's flower bed below. It wasn't a long fall, and Seth vaulted over the railing, landing among the petunias and vainly searching for his sister. She wasn't there. What he did find was an enormous, snarling grey wolf, her frightened eyes wild with panic.

As she fell over the rail, Leah felt herself shift and heard a popping and tearing sound as her clothes fluttered to the ground around her in tatters. She waited for a jarring thump as she anticipated hitting the ground, but instead found herself landing gracefully - on FOUR feet! - among the crushed and trampled pink and white flowers. She tried to stand on her rubbery legs, looking hopelessly for her hands, but immediately collapsed back down to her four-legged stance. "SETH!" That was supposed to be what issued from her tortured throat, but instead Leah heard an eerie, ululating howl that broke off suddenly as her powerful jaws clamped shut. Powerful jaws? "What the HELL is going on?" she asked herself.

There was no howl this time, but the words never reached her vocal cords, instead circling around in her head. And in Sam's head as well. The impossibly large black wolf paused in mid-stride, his enormous head cocked as he listened. "Leah? Oh shit!" He turned and ran back toward the Clearwater house. Leah's large paw batted at her ear. It sounded like Sam's voice, but it seemed to be originating in her head. She ran in circles, chasing her…"Where the hell did I get a TAIL?" With this realization, she stopped. her hind legs collapsing as her rump landed unceremoniously on the thick grass. Her front legs supported her as she looked around, and the only sound in the still air was her short, panting breaths.

Sue ran outside, took in the astonishing scene with surprising equanimity, and ran back into the house. "Harrreeee! It's happening!" she shouted up the stairs.

Leah looked toward the house and took in her wide-eyed brother and her undoubtedly human parents. "Okay, so that's it. It's a dream, Leah." She raised a paw to her gleaming fangs and bit it, hard. "Ouch!" Nope. Paws still there. She watched, fascinated, as a drop of blood hovered above the puncture wound and it slowly started to close of its own accord. Just at that moment, an incredibly huge black wolf came thundering through the trees. Leah yelped, then snarled as her ears flattened back against her head.

It was more than Seth could stand. To the combined horror of the two humans on the porch and the two wolves in the yard, his trembling body started to shimmer and pop in a grotesque imitation of Leah's performance from just moments before. "Mom! Dad! Help me!" But of course all his parents heard was barking, and then a long, low whine from the reddish brown wolf now standing forlorn in the ruined flower bed.

The black wolf paused as if suddenly aware of his imposing size and form. "Leah, Seth - it's all right. Please don't freak, okay? It's me, Sam."

Leah tried to laugh, but it quickly morphed into a chuffing noise that issued from her lupine throat. "Sam? Okay, this is not funny." She wondered if he could hear her thoughts as well, and was reassured when he answered her in kind.

"This is what I couldn't tell you, Leah. The wolf thing. The legends. It's all true, Leah. All of it. You and Seth - you're shape shifters. Spirit warriors. That's what happened to me - to us. And Emily. She's not a wolf, but my wolf imprinted on her."

"Give me a break, Sam! This is one stupid dream, and I demand to wake up! Do you hear me?" Seth hadn't moved a muscle, only his eyes darting from one to the other. Leah stamped her paw - still refusing to reshape itself into a hand - and glared at Sam. She felt a gentle, hesitant touch on her flank and turned to look into her father's face. Harry looked incredibly sad. His familiar voice, at least, issued from his very own mouth - by way of his vocal cords, thank God.

"Leah, Seth. I suspect Sam's trying to explain all this, but it's going to take a while. You're both okay - you're not dying. You've phased - shifted - into wolf form. There's a reason for this, and your mother and I will explain it all."

In a move that would live in infamy and be retold for years among the pack, Leah fainted and immediately resumed her (naked) human form. Sam didn't miss a beat. He stepped behind the shed and phased, pulling on the shorts that were tied to his leg, and scooped Leah up in his arms. He deposited her on the couch and, with a nod to Sue and Harry, bounded back into the woods to resume his patrol of the area. Seth watched him go, his eyes wide with wonder, and then took his first tentative steps on four legs, as a wolf.


	3. Chapter 3

Hours later, there was a scratching at the back door. Harry looked at Sue and smiled. "Got it," he said simply. He picked up some clothes that Sue had laid out for Seth and carefully closed the door behind him. The wolf that greeted him on the porch, tail wagging happily, had a suspicious-looking soft taupe fur mustache on his muzzle. He barked once, and Harry got the message.

"Just relax, son. It'll get easier eventually, but all you have to do is calm down. Here, lie down and close your eyes." He continued to speak calmly as Seth lay down at his feet, chin resting on his paws, and closed his eyes. His bushy tail, as if independent of his body, continued to thump rhythmically on the porch floor.

"You have to calm way down, Seth. I know you're excited about everything that's happened today, but try thinking of something else. Something soothing...relaxing, like lying on the beach, just listening to the waves." Harry made his voice a monotone, and soon Seth was surprised to find himself again a 15-year-old boy, lying naked on the porch. He scrambled up and quickly pulled on the clothes.

"Dad! It was so amazing! You wouldn't believe how fast I can run - I caught a rabbit!" He looked a little guilty and added, "I have to work on letting them go though. The wolf seems to have other ideas." His eyes sparkled. "Why didn't you tell me about this? It's AWESOME!"

Harry chuckled. "First of all, we're not allowed to tell anyone. No exceptions. It hasn't happened in many years, and Sam was the first in our lifetime. As far as I know, Leah's the first female - that took us by surprise, even though she had all the signs. And secondly, you're very young. If it happened at all, I figured it would still be a few years in the future. All the others are older."

"Others? Like who?" Seth's eyes were wide.

"Well, there's Jacob, Embry, Paul, and Quil. And of course Sam, the Alpha wolf. He's sort of the boss, for lack of a better word. We knew that was why he broke up with Leah. He imprinted on Emily, and there was nothing he could do about it." Harry shrugged, and then he explained the concept of imprinting to Seth as he had just finished explaining it to Leah.

Seth sobered. "I don't suppose that makes Leah feel any better," he observed.

"Probably not," agreed his father. "But at least she knows it was out of his control, for whatever that's worth."

"Dad, I have about a million questions, but right now I'm starving!"

Harry chuckled. "Get used to that. You and Leah will be burning up calories at an amazing rate, so your appetites will be huge. God help your mother! Come on - I think dinner's almost ready."

Leah was obviously not as thrilled as Seth was. She was quiet during dinner, though she managed to put away a hearty meal. Seth only stopped talking to shovel more food into his mouth. He left right after dinner to go and talk to Sam, while Leah helped Sue clean up the kitchen.

"You okay, Honey? I'm sorry I couldn't warn you, but the rules are very strict. And it surprised your father and me almost as much as it did you."

"It's not that, Mom. It's just - I feel like a freak. Why me? Why not the Black twins...or any other Quileute teenager?" She sighed. "And Sam's the Alpha wolf of the pack? What does that mean? I have to take orders from him? I'm just not sure I can handle that. Sometimes I just want to be five again - and go curl up on Daddy's lap so he can make all the bad stuff go away."

Sue kissed her daughter's forehead. "Being a grownup isn't always a bad thing," she said softly.

Leah would not be mollified. "So far it pretty much sucks," she replied with another sigh. "And why now? Dad says there haven't been any shape shifters for generations…"

"That one I can answer," Sue replied gently. "The Cullens are back in town."

Leah looked at her blankly.

"Vampires," Sue explained as she dried a huge platter and handed it to Leah, pointing to the top of the refrigerator. "They have a treaty with the pack, since they don't drink human blood, but they are vampires. And the wolves were created to protect the tribe from them. Sam said if any others show up he'll have to arrange a patrol schedule, but nobody thinks the Cullens pose any threat."

Leah made a T with her hands. "Wait - hold on a minute. Dr. Cullen? And his kids? They're all...oh, come on, Mom! You can't be serious!"

"Serious as a heart attack, baby. Which, by the way, can't happen to you. Legend says that shifters don't get sick, and if injured they heal very quickly." Leah remembered the puncture wound in her paw and examined her left hand carefully. There was a slight indentation just below the first knuckle, but the wound had completely healed over leaving only a tiny scar.

She spoke quietly. "Can we be killed?"

Sue nodded. "Vampire venom is deadly to a wolf. And yes, a really severe injury, like decapitation, can kill. But you'll be amazed at how strong you've become - even in your human form."

Leah just grunted in reply. She picked up a cast iron frying pan from the stove and Sue yelled, "Not my best frying pan, Leah!" She took it from Leah's hand and suggested, "Why don't you test it on this old hammer?" She opened the back door and reached out onto the porch, handing Leah a sturdy looking claw hammer. Leah snapped the handle in half as if it were a toothpick. She finally smiled.

"I guess that could come in handy someday," she agreed reluctantly.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on, Leah!" Seth begged. "We have to get that bonfire set up before the pack meeting tonight!"

"I still don't see why WE have to gather the wood," Leah grumped. "And the next person who refers to me as a baby wolf is gonna get a size nine…"

Harry interrupted her. "Everybody takes their turn being the newest member of the pack," he stated firmly. "There's no call to get bitchy about it."

Seth and Leah stared at their father. He just didn't say bitch. Ever. Having succeeded in getting their attention, Harry went calmly back to his newspaper. Seth and Leah headed out the door as Sue leaned down and kissed the top of Harry's head. She laughed softly as she headed out the back door with a basket of wet laundry.

"Jeez, Leah, just because you can carry a tree you don't have to do it! And the wood should be dead and dried, so don't be pulling them up by the roots."

Leah glared at him, but she dropped the young tree and went back into the edge of the forest, searching for fallen logs and large branches. She found a promising log and hoisted it over her shoulder, heading back to the bonfire site. Seth was just dropping his contribution on the stack of firewood when Jake came out of the forest, also carrying a dead tree.

"Don't tell me His Royal Highness made you help with the bonfire!" Leah snorted. "I thought you were a card-carrying member of the pack by now."

Jacob grinned, his bright smile dazzling against his russet skin. "Nah, I didn't have any homework so I figured I'd give you and Seth a hand."

Jacob Black had always existed in the periphery of Leah's world. He was a year younger than she, and therefore not worthy of a second glance - though of course she recognized him from school and tribal events. She was much more friendly with his twin sisters, who were a little older than Leah.

Leah barely glanced at him, but apparently it was enough. Jacob dropped the tree several feet short of the bonfire pile and stared at Leah. He looked utterly gobsmacked. Leah frowned.

"Are you okay, Jake?" She snapped her fingers in front of his face and he blinked, closing his mouth suddenly. She could swear he was blushing. "Jacob?" She peered into his face, hoping he wasn't about to have some kind of seizure. Then, nodding slowly, she stepped back a few paces and whispered, "Are you going to phase?"

He shook his head. "N...no. Fine." he mumbled. Leah picked up the fallen tree and tossed it lightly on the pile, then headed back into the forest. Seth approached Jacob, his eyes narrowed.

"What happened to you, Jake?" He had a feeling he knew, but he needed to hear Jake say it.

Jake shook his head in an effort to clear his vision. "I...oh God, Seth. I think I just imprinted on your sister." He sat down on the packed sand suddenly, as if someone had shoved him backwards, and he and Seth breathed the same word in unison. "Shit!"

They finally finished collecting wood for the bonfire, when Jacob pronounced the pile high enough. Leah shook her head - it was nice of Jake to volunteer, but he actually wasn't much use. He kept getting under her feet and trying to "help" her. As if a wolf girl needed assistance carrying a little firewood! The kid was a tad annoying.

"See you later, at the meeting!" Jake waved until they were out of sight.

Leah sighed as they walked along the shoulder of the road toward home. "What is wrong with that kid, Seth? I kept tripping over him!" Leah was obviously annoyed.

Seth shrugged but did not reply.

At dinner, Seth and Leah chattered about the bonfire. It was obvious they were both excited about the coming pack meeting, though Seth's excitement was palpable. Leah looked at Sue. "Did Seth tell you that Jacob Black came to help? It was nice of him, but he mostly got in the way." She completely missed the look that Sue exchanged with Seth across the table.

The pack gathered as the sun was setting over the Pacific Ocean. There was an air of excitement as each member took his (or in Leah's case, her) place around the fire. Jacob scrambled in just before Sam called the meeting to order. He squeezed between Seth and Leah, and he didn't seem to notice as Leah rolled her eyes.

Sam held the tribal talking stick, and he welcomed the newest members of the pack. Leah noticed that only the person holding the staff was allowed to speak, and there wasn't even a murmur from the rest of the gathering. As the stick was passed around the circle, everyone made a brief statement.

When the stick was passed to Jacob he stood. "You all know me - Jacob Black. I'm your Beta, second in command to Sam. And this is Leah Clearwater, new pack member and my imprint." Even to their enhanced sense of hearing, there was not a sound to be heard but the crackle of flames, the dying embers glowing now rather than roaring, as he handed the stick to Leah. She opened her mouth, then closed it again, and thrust the stick at Seth as if it were a live snake. The pack continued to hold their collective breaths as Seth mumbled his name and passed the stick back to Sam.

Sam declared the meeting over, and the pack descended on the refreshments. Sam had brought a cooler of canned soda, and Sue had sent along dozens of fresh homemade cookies. Everyone moved away from the fire to grab something except for Jacob and Leah. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Her smooth tawny skin glowed in the firelight, and her dark eyes danced with the reflected glow of the fire. Slowly, she turned those eyes on Jacob.

"This is some kind of an initiation joke, right?"

His face fell, and he shook his head.

"Please, Jake - please tell me you're not serious about this," she begged in a whisper. "I mean...what? Am I supposed to DATE you? Jake, it would be like dating Seth!" She looked at him, really studied him, for the first time. He looked at least 25, the dark tee outlining his fit, muscular frame. She had always thought of him as a kid, but there was nothing childish about the bulging biceps and pecs, the slim waist, the… Oh God. This couldn't be happening.

Jake took her hand and pressed it between both of his. His dark eyes rested on her face, her lips, and he cleared his throat. "I'll be anything you want me to be, Leah. Friend, little brother, lover, whatever." He winced when she shuddered slightly. "I have no choice in this, but you need to know you are my world from now on." He looked into her eyes, breathlessly waiting for a reply - anything to let him know she understood.

"Terrific."


	5. Chapter 5

Leah never did tell Jacob what she wanted from him, but he became a regular fixture in the Clearwater house. Seth came bouncing down the stairs one Saturday morning to find Jake sprawled on the couch, alone, watching TV. "Why don't you just move in, Jake?" Seth joked, grinning. He ducked the couch pillow Jake lobbed at him. Seth poured a huge bowl of cereal, added milk, and settled into Harry's recliner.

A little later, Leah came down, rubbing her eyes. She was in her night clothes, which always consisted of thin flannel pants and a matching tee shirt. She stumbled into the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee, then sank down on the couch, lifting her feet onto Jacob's lap. He started to rub her feet.

"Mmmm...nice," she mumbled, her attention on the TV show. Jacob beamed and continued to massage her feet.

Jacob seemed to be happy as long as he could be near Leah, and she continued to treat him as part of the furniture. Sam often paired them up for exercises, where they phased and ran patrols around the perimeter of the reservation. They sometimes raced to make it more interesting, and Leah usually won. Her wolf was smaller and sleeker, and she was generally acknowledged to be the fastest wolf in the pack.

"Leah," Jacob began. He hesitated, waiting for her to look his way. "Do you think we could go to the movies tonight? I polished up the Rabbit this morning. You can pick what you want to see."

"Sure," she replied immediately. "There is a movie I've been wanting to see - one of those Halloween ones."

His smile was brilliant. "I'll pick you up about 7, okay?"

"Sure, that'll be fine," she answered nonchalantly.

It was 6:30 when Seth leaned over the railing and said, "Leah, don't you have to get ready? Jake will be here in a half hour."

"I'm ready," she replied, looking up at him. "What did you expect me to wear - a dress?" she asked with disdain. She was dressed, as usual, in fitted jeans and a fairly clean tank top.

Jacob knocked at exactly 7:00. Leah flung the door open and almost gasped. The tall young man standing there in the pale late afternoon light was dressed in chinos and a knit shirt, hair neatly combed, and he smelled of something woodsy and subtle. "Just give me a minute," she mumbled, and ran up the stairs.

Seth grinned. "Hey, Jake. You clean up good!"

Jake sat carefully on the edge of the couch, mindful of the sharp creases in his slacks. "Don't tell me you ironed, them," Seth intoned with a raised eyebrow.

"Nah, and Dad has no idea what an iron is for. I made the mistake of telling Rachel I had a date. Too much?"

Seth chuckled. "Not if it made Leah notice you're a guy," he replied. "I don't think she had a clue."

Leah was rifling through her closet and chose a powder blue short sleeved sweater. She pulled it over her head and rummaged through her purse, finally coming up with a rose colored lipstick. She quickly swiped it on and brushed through her hair, then looked at her image critically. "Better," she murmured to her reflection, and hurried down the stairs.

Seth looked her up and down and smiled, then stared pointedly at her feet. "Shoes?"

"Oh." She ran up again and scrounged under her bed, pulling out two sandals. Unfortunately, one was black and one was brown. She finally fished out a mate to the brown one and hurriedly strapped them on her bare feet.

"Okay. Ready." she breathed when she reached the bottom of the stairs again.

They sat near the back, and Jake was a perfect gentleman. He rested his arm on the back of her seat, his fingers absently playing with her hair.

Leah wondered if Jake would kiss her good night, and she smiled inwardly as she anticipated that first awkward kiss. She still considered him, in her heart of hearts, a young friend of Seth's. But she liked him, and she had no idea that her concept of him would be completely altered by the end of the evening.

They didn't go inside right away. They sat and chatted on the steps, first about the movie, and then on to other common interests such as the pack and school. Finally, with a sigh, he rose. "I guess I should let you get some sleep, Leah. Thanks for going with me. I had a great time."

Leah rose and was surprised anew at how far she had to look up to see his face. She was prepared for his kiss, but not for her reaction to it. He placed his hands on either side of her face gently, delicately, and brushed his lips across hers, subtle as the touch of a butterfly's wings. She froze, breathing in his aura, his masculine scent, and strangely wanting more, when his warm, soft lips pressed against hers, moving gently but urgently. She nearly swooned when his tongue flicked cautiously against her partly opened lips. She realized, with a sense of wonder, that she never wanted the kiss to end.

Jake's hands dropped to her sides, resting at her waist, and Leah wondered if that was all that was holding her upright. Her surprise must have registered in her eyes, because he chuckled softly. "That was even more wonderful than I dreamed it would be," he murmured, his voice heavy and deep. Leah remained speechless, but her eyes followed him down the steps and across the yard.

"Good night, my Leah."


	6. Chapter 6

Harry looked at Sue across the breakfast table. "Do you think it's safe to go in the living room and watch the news?"

Sue patted his hand. "It's still your living room, Honey." She sighed. "Remember the good old days when Leah was ignoring him?"

Harry grinned. "Yep. But I also remember the days when we couldn't keep our hands off each other. Like yesterday, in the laundry room."

Sue blushed prettily. "Don't you think we're getting kind of old for that sort of behavior?"

He chuckled softly. "God forbid!" Harry picked up his second cup of coffee and cleared his throat, a little louder than necessary, as he walked into the living room. Sure enough, Leah sprang back, looking vaguely guilty, but nobody's clothing was in disarray. Harry was thankful for small favors.

"Good morning, Leah." Harry smiled fondly at his only daughter. "And who's your friend? Oh yeah, Jacob Black, right?" He chuckled indulgently and added "Morning, Jake."

Leah smiled at her father and gathered up the school books from the coffee table. "We'll let you watch your news in peace, Daddy." She pecked Harry on the cheek as they retreated to the kitchen and greeted Sue.

"I'm helping Jake with his history, and he's helping me with math," Leah reported. "We're both hoping to be on the honor roll this semester."

"That's great, Honey," Sue replied with a smile. She set a basket of fresh cranberry-orange muffins on the table. "I know studying is hungry work," she added as she carefully folded the dish towel and hung it on the oven door. Jacob waited politely for Leah to select a muffin before helping himself.

"I'm headed to the grocery store," Sue announced, throwing a sweater over her shoulders and grabbing her car keys from the hook by the door. "You guys need anything?"

"Nope, we're good," Leah replied for both of them. She opened one of the textbooks and moved her chair closer to Jacob's. "You need to practice your Quileute," she informed him, pointing to a phrase in the book.

Jake obediently tried to pronounce "Good weather today: hah-CHAH-th hah-hECK-tee-yuh." Leah giggled. Try it once more, like this, and she pronounced it with the proper accent she had heard all her life.

Jacob groaned. "Why on earth would I want to say that in Quileute anyway? Why don't they teach us something worth learning - like 'I love you' in Quileute?"

Leah grinned. "One more time, and then you get a reward for trying." His second attempt was slightly better, and Leah moved from her chair to his lap and kissed him softly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Jake laughed and unwrapped her arms, gently but deliberately moving her back to her own chair. "You trying to get me in trouble with your dad?"

She answered in a whisper meant just for him. "Nope. Just trying to get into your pants."

He laughed heartily. "You know how much I want that too, Leah, but we agreed to wait until January when I'll be 18." He fidgeted uncomfortably in his chair, lending unnecessary credence to his words.

"You mean YOU agreed, Jacob," Leah argued with a sigh. "I don't see what the big deal is about being 18. And it's not like I'm a vir…"

He leaned over and interrupted her with a kiss, his lips just as warm and inviting as the first time they kissed. His breath was warm and sweet, and Leah felt the familiar tingle somewhere south of her stomach. She smiled against his lips. "You don't play fair."

They were just finishing up an open book math test when Sue banged in the back door. Jacob jumped up to help her with the bags, and Leah gathered up their books and papers.

"All done with homework," Leah announced as she helped unpack the groceries and put them away. "You expecting a famine?"

Sue smiled. "Feeding young wolves isn't as easy as it's cracked up to be," she replied. She glanced at Jacob. "And no, I don't mind having an extra mouth to feed. We usually welcome one or two strays on any given day," she added with a grin.

On Monday, Jake was waiting on the porch, as usual, to walk Leah to school. They walked hand in hand in companionable silence. A dusty black pickup slowed as it approached them, and Sam rolled down the window.

"Don't forget the bonfire tonight," he reminded them, though his eyes were on Jacob. He still seemed to have some trouble talking directly to Leah. "We're going to have to get our patrols organized. There's been some new vampire activity, and you all need to be trained and alert."

They both nodded, and Jacob answered for them. "Need any help setting it up? We've got some time after school." Leah nudged him, none too gently, with her elbow.

Sam caught the gesture and finally smiled. "Brady and Collin were assigned to set it up, but I'm sure they'd appreciate your help." Again, his remarks were directed to Jake. "And Jake, we'll need to get together and set up a schedule. Protecting the tribe is still our number one priority," he added unnecessarily.

Leah smiled sweetly. "We're aware of that, Sam." He finally glanced at her, his dark eyes hooded, just before he put the truck in gear and continued on his way.

Leah looked up at Jake. "What do you suppose he wants - both of us?" she asked with some bitterness.

Jake had a deeper understanding of imprinting than Leah did, as well as first-hand experience with it. "Don't be too hard on him, Leah. I believe there's a part of Sam that will always love you, though he'd never admit it."

Leah didn't reply, but she squeezed his hand in a gesture that he took as agreement. He looked at her. "How do you feel about him now? Believe me, I'll understand."

Leah shook her head to postpone coming up with an answer, then spoke after a couple of minutes. "I don't know, Jake. He was my first love - that'll never change. Then I was so mad at him I thought I hated him. I realize now that he didn't have a lot of choices, but I can't help thinking he could have handled it better." She sighed. "Not much of an answer, is it?" She smiled up at him. "But it's honest."


	7. Chapter 7

The Quileute shifters prowled around nervously, waiting for the pack meeting to begin. Several quiet conversations ceased abruptly when Sam picked up the talking stick. Everyone hurried to his or her place around the fire.

Sam's dark eyes glittered in the firelight. Emily, as usual, was positioned at his right side. She looked pale and thin in contrast to the robust, powerful wolf people. She and Kim were the only members of the throng without the tribal tattoo, though Emily's lacy shawl covered her arms and shoulders.

Sam's deep voice thundered in the night's uneasy silence. "A threat has been detected," he began. "Jared encountered a foreign vampire scent on his patrol yesterday. He chased it to the border and then lost the trail. I'm not trying to single you out, Jared, but we all need to learn from this."

"First of all," Sam continued, "I don't want any of you chasing a vampire by yourself. They are strong, they are fast, and their venom can kill you. Also, a scent can mask their numbers - it could have been more than one. You must always patrol in pairs, and sound an alarm when you take chase."

"Jacob and I are meeting tomorrow to set up a patrol schedule. I'll try to take it easy on those of you who are still in school - which includes most of the pack. But this is the reason we exist, and it's our responsibility to protect the rest of the tribe. We'll also be setting up a training schedule. I suspect most of you wouldn't know what to do with a vampire if you caught one."

A stony glance from the Alpha immediately quieted the murmurs. "Does anyone have questions?"

Leah raised her hand. "Does anybody else smell something funky?" Growls and snarls erupted around the bonfire, and one by one the pack members shifted. They all looked to Sam, still standing tall, as they awaited his orders.

"Jacob, Leah, attack," Sam said simply. "Embry and I will try to get ahead. The rest of you - surround the village." With a flick of his ebon tail, Sam was off, Embry hot on his trail, entering the forest to the right of the red glow they had all glimpsed just seconds earlier. The vampire had chosen an unfortunate time and place to trespass on tribal lands. Jacob glanced at Leah, who nodded and followed him straight across the beach.

As the vampire skipped and jumped from rock to tree to land, Leah kept pace with it. Jacob stayed slightly behind her and to one side, watching to make sure the beast was alone. With a powerful leap, the grey wolf closed her jaws around the thing's calf.

"Careful, Leah - hands!" And then he was on it, snarling and tearing. Leah managed to separate the leg from the body, and without waiting to catch her breath she caught an arm with her fearsome teeth. The vampire was in a panic at this point, making a high keening noise until Jacob's jaws snapped on its throat, tearing with a sickening crunch. It was over in minutes, and the rest of the pack made sure all the pieces were dragged back to the bonfire.

As the body parts ignited and threw sparks high into the night sky, Jacob looked at Leah. Her eyes sparkled with excitement, the adrenaline still pounding through her. Her fur was silver in the moonlight, and with one accord the two scrambled up the embankment among the night sounds of the forest. They crashed through pine needles and underbrush, running side by side as smaller creatures instinctively took flight, slithered, or crawled out of their path.

Jake's ears were the first to pick up the sound of running water. Both wolves turned toward the sound intending to quench their thirst, and they found themselves in a meadow filled with wildflowers in infinite shades of grey under the moonlight. They stood side by side, panting, as they lapped their fill of the cool water.

The large russet wolf then lay down, his chin resting on his paws as he gazed lovingly at his mate. With a soft rustle and a brief shimmer, Leah phased to human form and turned to him. Her skin was damp in the cool night air, her hair in disarray, and her perfect breasts seemed to be sculpted of ivory. She kept her distance, several paces away, waiting to see what he would do. After a moment's hesitation, Jake's form morphed with the same subtle sounds. He stood and walked to her slowly, his muscles flowing smoothly under the russet skin bleached pale by the full moon.

They stood, inches apart, looking for all the world like Greek statues come to life. Jake finally smiled and reached for her, sweeping her up in his strong arms and kissing her hungrily. A low growl started somewhere deep in his chest, and his dark head bent to her breast.

Leah gasped, her own arms circling his waist and sliding down, pulling his body against hers as she arched her back. A soft mewling sound issued from her throat as he slowly tasted and teased, his lips and tongue creating an exquisite agony of sensations.

She whimpered. "Please, Jake…" but he shushed her with a smile.

"Not so fast, Leah. I want this to last."

At last, at long last, he poised his body above her. He looked into her eyes and kissed her deeply, and she moaned as he slipped deep inside of her. All attempts at control flew out the window at this point. Her short, manicured nails punished his back as he pounded into her supple body and she squirmed beneath him.

He suddenly slowed his assault on her body and she looked up in concern. He stammered, "I don't...I mean I didn't…"

Leah growled softly. "It's okay, Jake," she whispered hoarsely. "If you stop now I'll have no choice but to kill you."

Seconds later, Sam looked up as a triumphant, unearthly howl split the night, almost immediately joined by the voice of a second wolf. Emily looked at him and frowned. "What on earth was that?"

He recognized the voices, and he had no doubt what it meant. His eyes were flat as he muttered, "Nothing to be concerned about, Em."


	8. Chapter 8

When Leah was finally capable of speech, she lay with her head on Jake's outstretched arm. "I guess I ruined your timetable, huh?"

He moved his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to his body, kissing her hair. "Is that an apology?"

She chuckled. "Nope."

He grinned. "Good. Because that was incredible. Only one problem - how can I possibly live without you now? That's really why I wanted to wait - I knew sex with you would be amazing and I'd want to keep you beside me every day."

Leah propped herself up on an elbow and pulled up a long blade of grass, tickling his nose. He swatted at it, smiling. "We have to finish school, Jake. I'm done in June, but you have another year. What are we gonna do?"

"I'll be 18 in less than three months. I think my dad will let me quit school…" He placed his finger across her lips to stifle the protest he anticipated, then continued uninterrupted "...if I promise to get my GED. I'm going to open an auto shop in my garage anyway. There's a real need for it on the rez. And there are a couple of small rooms and a bath above the garage. We could fix it up and live there until we can afford something bigger."

Leah stretched luxuriously. "Right now, I'm willing to live in a cave with you if we can make love every day." She kissed him softly. "Oh, and for the record - the elders don't think a female wolf can get pregnant, considering all that 'frozen in time' stuff. Let's hope they're right. Still, we probably should be more careful in the future."

Jake grinned at her. "Well, that gives me three months to save up for some condoms." He chuckled at her horror-stricken expression. "What?"

Leah stared at him. "You wouldn't!" Then she grinned. "I have a feeling I could change your mind." She kissed him roughly, her fingers tangling in his hair.

"Okay, okay - you win! Oh, wait - that means I win too!" He gathered her close again and whispered against her hair, "Couldn't we just stay here?"

Leah reached up and wiped a raindrop off her forehead. "Uhhh...I don't think so." They scrambled to their feet. "Might as well go wolf - at least they're waterproof! And we'll have to figure out some way to get clothes when we get back." They both shifted back to wolf form and ran together - nipping, tumbling, and playing in the rain like wolf pups - back to Leah's house.

Seth was sitting on the back porch as the pair of wolves came trotting slowly out of the woods. They looked around, making sure no one was watching, before they walked across the yard. Leah looked up at Seth and whined softly.

He pretended not to understand. "You need something, Leah? Bark once for yes and twice for no."

She growled.

Seth laughed and pointed to a pile of clothes on the porch swing. "Where the heck have you two been?" His eyes lit up. "Ohhhhh, wait a minute. You DID it, didn't you? I knew it! And all that howling! Wait till Mom and Dad hear about this!" he chortled.

Leah advanced on him, shoving him toward the door with her nose. He turned his back but refused to go inside. "I won't look, Leah. God knows I don't want to see you two naked!"

Jacob and Leah phased and dressed quickly. Leah grabbed Seth by the shoulders and hissed, "You don't know anything, Seth. You're just guessing. And you can't say anything to Mom and Dad - they'll kill me!"

Seth shook his head, his grin widening. "Information like that - it's gonna cost you, Leah. I haven't decided how or when, but it's gonna cost you."

She knew he had her. They hadn't realized that the whole reservation heard the howling. It would be bad enough with the pack - everybody could see whatever you were thinking, and now they all knew. Crap. Even Sam. "Okay, you little snitch - but not a word! And thanks for the clothes. Did Mom save us any food? I'm starving!"

Seth rolled his eyes. "For the great vampire hunters? Are you kidding? There's a feast laid out for you guys in there." He finally opened the screen door and let it slam behind him.

The next day at school was rough. Leah had no sooner taken her seat in homeroom when Jared howled. He just grinned when the teacher scowled at him, and Leah turned crimson. Jake didn't have it any easier with Quil and Embry. The halls reverberated with wolf howls all morning. The other kids, though they were clueless as to the reason, saw how uncomfortable it made Leah and took up the cry until she threatened to kick their skinny butts. They backed off, knowing she could - and most likely would, without a moment's hesitation. There were not many students in the reservation school, male or female, who would stand up to Leah Clearwater.

Jared was an exception. He and Leah had been rough-and-tumble friends all their lives. And she was pissed. She tripped him as he exited the back door of the school, and he chipped a tooth on the steps. He came up swinging. Soon there was a circle of Quileute teens around them, chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

They soon found that shifter fighting was a little more extreme than the normal school yard scuffle, and therefore more satisfying. A lucky right hook from Jared cracked one of Leah's ribs, and she darted under Jared's leg and grabbed a handful of very tender flesh. He stopped still and whispered, "Leah, you have to take it easy. I'm not a hundred percent sure they'd grow back."

She squeezed a little harder, watching the sweat pop out on his forehead. The kids had stopped chanting, and there was not a sound. "Then you remember that next time you consider making a fool of me in class, okay Jar?" He nodded slowly, and she released him just before the principal stalked out the open door, demanding to know what was going on. There were murmurs of "Nothing, it was nothing" as the crowd dispersed.

Leah threw an arm around Jared shoulders, wincing slightly as her rib continued to heal itself. "We okay?"

He hesitated, then grinned at her. "Sure. Let's go find Jake."

After school, Jake showed Leah the apartment. It was unfinished and dusty, but she could see the possibilities. And they would be together. She smuggled an old sleeping bag up, but it proved to be unsatisfactory for a bed. For one thing, it was too small. Splinters were a constant problem.


	9. Chapter 9

"Can we take a break now, Jake?" Leah plopped down on the second-hand couch, her face spotted with Benjamin Moore Creamy Satin paint. The couch was well worn, but the feature that had made it absolutely irresistible was its length. It was longer than Jake. They had picked it up at a yard sale, and it was covered with drop cloths while they finished painting the small living room/kitchen of their future apartment.

"Sure. We can't move in for another month anyway, so we have plenty of time to get it done." He tapped the lid onto the paint can with a hammer, then sat next to her, pulling her onto his lap. "I know it's small, but I love this place."

Leah grinned at him. "You love it because it smells like fresh paint, pizza, and sex - an overpowering combination." She looked around the tiny room and admitted to herself that she loved it too. So far they had a small table with two chairs, the couch, and an ancient bureau. The bathroom was sufficient to their needs - no tub, but it had a stall shower.

He bent down and kissed her, then straightened, his arms around her waist. "I talked to Sam today. I went by to pick up our patrol assignments, and he told me he had something to discuss. It's the Alpha thing," he added, as if that would make perfect sense to her. His hand slowly crept up under her old Seahawks sweatshirt.

Leah frowned and grabbed both hand and shirt, halting his progress toward her right breast and refusing to be distracted from the conversation. "What Alpha thing?"

"Sam says I'm the rightful Alpha," he murmured against her throat. "I told him I'm not interested. All I want to do is work in my shop for eight hours, sleep for eight hours, and spend the other eight making love to my beautiful girlfriend."

"Whoa whoa whoa!" She stared at him. "Can the flattery for a minute. What does he mean by that?"

"Awww, it was some mumbo jumbo about my lineage making me the rightful Alpha and the chief of the whole tribe. Seriously? Do I look like an Indian chief to you?"

Leah combed his hair back with her fingers and examined his face. "Sort of. Your body is imposing. But your nose is too pretty. It should have a big old hook in it." She giggled.

Jacob freed his hand and tickled her ribs. "Leah Clearwater! Of all people to stereotype Native Americans!" His face lit up. "Damn! You don't have a bra on, do you?"

"Dammit, Jacob, don't change the subject!" But she grinned, and the hand crept back under her sweatshirt unimpeded this time. She drew in a sharp breath as it found its target, and the conversation was forgotten for an hour or so.

Somehow they ended up on the floor, long legs tangled together, naked bodies damp with perspiration. Leah lazily traced his lips with her fingertip and spoke softly. "So how did Sam end up being the Alpha, if the job was your birthright?"

"I guess just because he phased first - and he's older. I don't know, but I like things just as they are. And the title Chief doesn't mean much these days. We'll have to talk to your dad about it. He's still head of the tribal council, isn't he?" He ran his fingers through her short hair unconsciously as he spoke.

"I love when you do that," she purred. "And yeah, he is - but only because your dad's in that wheelchair. We've gotta get a bed next. This floor is hard as a rock! Maybe we could get a carpet remnant too. It'd be warmer. Did you talk to your dad yet about our plans?"

Jake chuckled. "You're making me dizzy with your subject changes! Yes, I agree, and no, not yet."

"Leah must think we're pretty naive," Harry commented to Sue as she got ready for bed. "Does she think we really don't know that she's sleeping with Jake?"

She paused brushing her hair and shook her head. "I'm surprised Seth hasn't told us in a weak moment. You know how hard it is for that boy to keep a secret," Sue replied with a chuckle.

"Probably getting paid, is my bet." He turned the covers down on Sue's side of the bed. "You almost finished with that hairbrush?"

Sue smiled and put the hairbrush down, then slid under the covers and snuggled up to her husband. "Well, she is 18, and he's not going anywhere. The imprint is reassuring as to his intentions. I just hope he's planning to finish school."

Harry wrapped his arm around her. "I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't, Sue. We all know he's a good mechanic, and he's just itching to open that shop. Hell, he already repairs half the cars on the reservation. No, I think they'll be talking marriage - or at least living together - before much longer. We should probably act surprised." He chuckled softly and kissed her. "I just hope they'll be as happy as we are."

Sue patted his stomach. "I'm a lot happier now that you lost those extra pounds, Harry Clearwater! I was worried about you. And I'm proud of you for sticking to your diet and getting some exercise every day."

"You know what my favorite exercise is?"

Sue chuckled and turned out the light. "I think I can make an educated guess."


	10. Chapter 10

"No, Seth! I am NOT taking you and Quil to the movies! I have a date with Jake tonight." Her voice took on a wheedling note. "Come on, give me a break!"

Seth narrowed his eyes. "Leah, you know very well that if I have that talk with Dad you won't have a date tonight - or probably for the next six months!"

Leah kicked the fence and pulled out her cell phone.

As soon as she was out of hearing distance, Quil looked at Seth. "But don't your parents…"

Seth smirked. "Of course they know. Hell, the whole reservation knows! But I've got a sweet deal here - it's like taking candy from a baby." He grinned and clasped his hands behind his head, leaning back in the porch swing.

"Well, it doesn't seem right, Seth. Leah's not that nasty any more, now that she's having sex all the time."

Seth shuddered. "Can we talk about something else besides my sister's sex life? How about what movie she's taking us to - and I suspect I won't have quite enough money for my ticket." He chuckled. "And maybe some popcorn."

Quil shook his head. "One of these days you're gonna push her too far, and it's gonna blow up in your face," he predicted.

Leah raced up the stairs two at a time. "Jake? You still here?" Silence. She muttered under her breath, "I'm gonna kill that little br…" The lights were off, but the room was sort of...shining. As she turned the corner, she could see that it was several candles that were giving the space a warm glow. They were on the counter, the table, and the floor. She peeked into the bedroom and suppressed a squeal.

Jake was lying, completely clothed, on a huge bed. It was the biggest bed Leah had ever seen, so she figured it must be one of those California kings. He was on his stomach and snoring lightly. She sat gently on the side of the bed and kissed his cheek. "Where did you get this, Jake?"

He opened his eyes, trying to orient himself. He smiled when he saw Leah and rolled toward her. *Bought it. Merry Christmas!"

Leah's eyes were wide. "Sheets and pillows and all?" She lay down next to him and slipped her arm around him, kissing his lips softly. "I'm impressed! It's wonderful!" She rolled onto her back and grinned up at the ceiling.

Jake leaned up on one elbow, smiling down at her. "You really like it?"

She grinned. "Duh. I even love the taupe sheets. Where the heck do you get sheets for this thing?"

He chuckled. "The department store where the bed came from. I'm really glad you like it." He looked at his watch and groaned. "And now I have to get home. I'm already past my curfew, and if Dad's up I'm screwed."

Leah pouted. "Might as well stay then," she murmured, shrugging. "Either way."

Jake laughed. "You have no idea how tempting it is, but I'm trying to walk the straight and narrow until my birthday. I haven't talked to my dad, but he knows something's up. I never used to spend every waking moment in the garage." He pulled Leah to her feet and wrapped his arms around her. "Raincheck?" He nuzzled her neck.

Leah sighed. "Oh, okay. I guess I should get home too. I have a test tomorrow so I should get some sleep." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Come on, I'll walk out with you." They blew out all the candles and walked out into the chilly night arm in arm.

Jake handed Billy the bottle of iced tea with a steady hand. "Got a minute, old man? There's something we need to talk about if you have the time."

Billy's ruggedly handsome face was inscrutable. He looked up at his son from the wheelchair. "Does it have anything to do with that lovely Quileute maiden you've been hanging out with?"

Jake smiled in spite of his nervousness and replied, his voice calm and steady. "As a matter of fact, it does. You know she's my imprint, Dad, but it's not just that. The imprint makes me want to be near her, but it couldn't make me fall in love with her. And I am, head over heels."

"You two have gotten pretty serious over these months, haven't you? Are you planning to move in together?"

Jake blinked, then realized he shouldn't have been surprised. It was no secret, and his father - well, he just knew things. He chuckled, his relief evident. "Is it that obvious? We thought we were being discreet."

Now Billy laughed out loud. "Discreet? There aren't enough cars on the whole reservation to keep you in the garage that many hours! Harry and I were just talking about it yesterday…"

"Whoa! Wait a minute - you mean the Clearwaters know too?"

Billy smiled gently. "Come on, Jacob. Do you really think we're that blind...and deaf?"

Jake frowned. "That little stinker! Seth's been blackmailing Leah, threatening to tell her parents that we're...well, you know."

Billy laughed again. "My son, there's a Cherokee saying that if you hear all sides you will be enlightened. If you hear one side you will be in the dark. Remember that before you pay any kind of blackmail. That boy is a pretty smart businessman."

"Well anyway, we were thinking that when I turn 18 next month I could finally start my repair business."

Now it was Billy's turn to interrupt. "Are you considering dropping out of school, Jacob? Our people value education and consider it a way out of poverty and dependence."

"I know that, Dad, and I respect it. I promise I'll get my GED, but we'll both be 18 and I'm a better person with Leah beside me. I can't live without her," he added softly.

"Tell you what," Billy proposed. "How about a compromise? You know you can do what you want legally, so I assume you're looking for my blessing. If you wait until you have that GED in your hand, I'll approve your proposal without reservation." He smiled at the double entendre. "If you refuse, you're still my son. I love you and I always will. But if I had complete control - and I know I don't - you two would be married before you lived together."

Jake leaned down and hugged his father. "I'll talk to Leah. And, Dad? Thanks."


	11. Chapter 11

It wasn't much of a beach day, but then again it was December. School was out for the holidays, and Jacob sat propped against the stone face of the cliff, Leah snuggled against him. "But I don't want to wait that long, Jake!" She was annoyed with herself when she detected a slight whine in her voice.

He twirled a strand of her hair in his fingers and spoke softly. "Neither do I, Leah, but my dad doesn't ask for much from me. He depends on me for a lot since he's confined to that wheelchair, and my moving out is going to make a big difference in his life. Besides, he may be right. If I don't have a strong incentive, it's gonna be hard to find the time to study for that GED. And we have our place already."

Leah sighed and turned her face up to look him in the eyes. "Okay. I guess. And I still have to have that talk with MY parents! God, you'd think we were babies!" she pouted. "You on patrol tonight?"

His smile, even on a cloudy day, was dazzling. "Nope. I'm yours until midnight since there's no school tomorrow." He leaned down to kiss her - that gentle, teasing, brush of the lips that left her body on fire. She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a second kiss - absent all traces of subtlety. A soft moan escaped her lips as they devoured his mouth.

"Well I am," she murmured when she caught her breath. "In fact, I'd better get these books home and get on my way. Wouldn't want to upset our Alpha."

"Now Leah, don't start on Sam again." But his smile softened the reproach. He stretched his lanky frame and picked up their backpacks. "Seven at our place?"

She dusted off the back of her jeans and grinned. "It'll give me something to dream about during that stupid patrol."

He laughed as he slipped his arm around her waist. "Just don't let Jared in on the dreams, okay?"

Sue cast what she thought was a subtle glance at the kitchen clock as Leah scooted in the back door.

"What? I made it," Leah protested, a tad defensively.

"Sorry. I know you did, Honey. It's just…" Sue twirled her coffee cup with her slender fingers, trying to figure out how to start this long overdue conversation. "We've noticed that you're spending an awful lot of time with Jacob."

Leah sighed and slid into a chair on the opposite side of the table. "I know, Mom, but we're both keeping our grades up and doing all of our regular chores. Now that it's winter break…" She shrugged. "You know how the imprint works too. Jake's more grounded, more happy, when I'm around."

Sue shook her head. "It's not that, Leah. We understand that the two of you are a permanent couple. I just have a couple of questions, okay?"

"Sure, Mom." Leah poured herself a cup of coffee from the pot on the stove and sat down again, staring intently at the liquid in her cup.

"I know the elders don't think you can get pregnant, Leah, but I think it would still be wise to be careful." She paused, but when no comment was forthcoming, she plowed on. "You are being careful, right?" She smiled gently at her daughter's discomfiture. "Surely you're not surprised that we know, Leah? I was eighteen once, you know."

Leah mumbled, "Yeah, we're being careful. What else do you want to know?"

"I'm not trying to pry, Leah - really," Sue continued. "Dad and I were wondering what your plans are for school. Are you still planning to go to nursing school in the fall?"

"Yeah...about that," Leah began, and she sensed a slight stiffening of her mother's posture. "I am still planning to go, but Jake and I want to live together after he gets his diploma." The last dozen words came out in a rush, and she looked down at her hands, clasped tightly around the warm coffee mug.

"I see," Sue began, nodding as she searched for the appropriate response. "And you don't think that will be a distraction from your studies? And where do you and Jake plan to live? Can he support both of you…" Sue smiled and reached across the table, covering one of Leah's hands with hers. "Sorry. One question at a time."

Leah smiled then. "No, I don't think it will be a distraction. Jake will be working long hours, and the apartment is small, so I should have plenty of time to study. Believe it or not, he's a great study partner. We're fixing up the rooms above his garage. And yes, there's a big demand for a good mechanic in LaPush. He already fixes half the cars on the rez. Next?"

"Soooo...this apartment you're fixing up. Am I allowed to see it?"

"Well...yeah." Leah shrugged. "It's no secret. We've got a few pieces of furniture, and we've painted and fixed up the bathroom. I think you'll like it, actually."

Sue grinned. "I just thought maybe you could use some of my extra stuff - I have Grandma's dishes in the attic, and you know I have loads of towels."

Leah jumped up and ran around to the other side of the table, hugging Sue tightly. "I should have known you'd be awesome about all this, Mom. Thank you!"

Sue smiled up at her only daughter. "You've got a good head on your shoulders, Leah. I knew this would happen some day, and Jake's a good man. Now all you have to do is talk to your father."

Leah groaned. "Couldn't you…?"

Sue shook her head. "Nope. This is grown-up stuff, Leah. I can't speak for you this time. And you've always been Daddy's little girl, so it should be interesting." She decided to ease Leah off the hook. "Besides, it's no big surprise to either one of us. Harry and Billy have been discussing it for a while."

Seth appeared on the porch moments before the screen door squeaked open. This time Sue looked pointedly at the clock.

"What are you two doing up at this hour?" The innocent look on Seth's boyish face wasn't fooling anyone. "Uhhh...Leah...I got that tire changed for you."

Leah's smile was smug. "Not this time, pal. Mom and I just had a nice, long talk. And I didn't have a flat tire." The smile didn't fade as she kissed her mother's cheek and slipped out of the room, leaving the fifteen-year-old con artist to Sue's mercy.

"Are you happy?" Seth hissed at Leah's closed bedroom door ten minutes later. "I'm grounded for all of Christmas vacation!"

"It'll do," Leah replied in a whisper, with a smile in her voice. "You're lucky it wasn't up to me - I'd have sent you to the woodshed with Dad and THEN grounded you!"


	12. Chapter 12

"Daddy, can we talk?"

Harry tried not to wince. He'd known this was coming, of course, but he had so many conflicting emotions. It was always hard to be impartial where Leah was concerned. He pictured her briefly, four years old in her Rainbow Brite pajamas, padding confidently into his and Sue's bedroom, knowing that Daddy would always chase the monsters away.

"Dad?"

He snapped back to the present and smiled at his beautiful, confident, amazingly strong eighteen year old daughter."Of course, Honey. What's on your mind?" His hands stilled over the open hood of his truck, and he laid the wrench aside. "Sounds serious," he continued, wiping his hands on a greasy rag. "Let's sit." He opened the door of his immaculate F-150 and Leah slid into the passenger seat. Harry slipped in behind the wheel and waited.

Leah closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. The oily garage smell always reminded her of the men in her life, and it calmed her. Without opening them, she breathed, "Jake and I want to move in together."

She waited. One minute. Two.

When he finally spoke, Harry's voice was soft. "That's a complicated question, baby. Do I want to lose you? Never. Am I concerned about you having sex at your age? Of course." He smiled and took her slim, firm hand in his rough, wrinkled one. "But do I trust you to make good decisions? Absolutely. Jacob's a good b...man," he corrected quickly, "but can he afford to support two people? He has another year of school, doesn't he?"

Harry listened carefully as Leah explained The Plan. "I still intend to go to nursing school, Dad. I want to help support my family," she finished.

"I see," Harry replied noncommittally. His face betrayed none of his inner turmoil, and he cleared his throat. "And have you and Jacob discussed what you'll do if your mom and I say no to this harebrained scheme?"

Leah's heart sank and her eyes filled with tears. "I'm legally an adult, Daddy. But I'm...well, I'm just not sure I'd do it without your blessing. You and Mom mean the world to me. But Jake and I are very much in love."

"Anyone with two good eyes can see that, Punkin," Harry said softly. He held out his arms, a trifle awkwardly around the steering wheel, and clasped her to his chest. "If you'd needed my permission, you'd have never aged past five." He held her close. "Of course you have my blessing, Leah. It could be a mistake - but we all make them. And I do trust your judgment." He smiled and brushed her hair back from her face. "Besides, if I said no I'd be sleeping in the guest room." He chuckled softly and kissed her forehead.

Seth cleared his throat by the open passenger door. "I hate to break up this moment, but Mom says dinner's ready. If you want it warm, you'd better get in the house." He grinned at Leah as Harry scrambled out and closed his door.

"So - what was the tender moment about, Sis? You getting married? Or hey! Are you pregnant?" Seth's handsome young face lit up with this possibility.

Leah couldn't help smiling. "No. And no. Are we okay, Seth?"

He pushed the open door wider so Leah could step down, then closed it firmly. "Sure. I deserved the payback. Besides, I think I still came out ahead." Seth draped his arm around Leah's shoulders and grinned as they headed toward the house.

Leah glanced up at her "little" brother. "When did you get tall enough to do that?" He just chuckled in reply. "Hey, Seth - would you help me with a project after dinner? I'm eating with Jake later, but I'm making a little surprise for him. It just involves a short trek into the forest."

It was Jacob's turn to be surprised. He had worked late, but Leah had promised to wait and have dinner with him at "their" place. As he bounded up the stairs, he could hear soft music playing. It sounded like Christmas, which would be appropriate since it was only a few days away. He stopped short when he opened the door at the top. The apartment was in darkness except for a small fir tree on the floor in the corner. It was covered in twinkling white lights. In the soft glow, he could just make out Leah's slender figure on the couch. She was sleeping peacefully, a crocheted afghan thrown carelessly over her. He drank in the scene before setting the bag of Chinese food on the counter and sitting gingerly on the edge of the couch. She opened one eye.

"Christmas tree, huh? It's beautiful," he breathed. "And so are you." He kissed her slowly. "So, can I assume it went well?"

Leah flipped over on her back and smiled up at him. "Yes, you may. You may also assume that I love you, Jacob Black. And while you're assuming, you might as well assume you're gonna get lucky right after dinner." She reached up for him, and he melted into her arms.

As it turned out, dinner had to be warmed up later.

They lay on top of the covers, faces just inches apart. The apartment was still dark except for the tree, and they'd been in too much of a hurry to turn the bed down. Leah loved this time together, what she called "pillow talk." She kissed him leisurely and then giggled. "Jake! Are you kidding me?"

He looked honestly confused. "What? I didn't do anything." Leah's eyes widened, and she placed her hand where she'd felt a subtle twitch - suddenly realizing it was _under_ the covers. She jumped up with a squeal and flipped the light switch.

Jacob stared at the long, sinuous shape that was squirming under the bedspread. He lifted the corner carefully and smiled, pulling out a long, striped snake. "It's harmless, Leah. Just a garter snake."

Leah leaped away from the bed. "I'm gonna kill him, Jake!"


	13. Chapter 13

"Is this Dr. Cullen? It's Leah Clearwater. I have a...that is...could I make an appointment to see you? I have this...well, I'll tell you when I see you. I know I can't go to anyone else, because my blood and my temp… Oh, okay. Thanks. I'll see you then." Leah slipped her phone in her purse, then hurried up the stairs Thankfully, Jacob was scheduled to patrol that afternoon.

"Will you be here for dinner, Lee?" He nuzzled her neck, hating to leave. It seemed that they got to spend so little time in their apartment lately. They'd been living together for two months, and it felt like they'd spent more time together before they moved in.

"Of course. Want me to pick something up? I have some errands to run, but I don't have patrol until tomorrow." She kissed him lightly, obviously preoccupied.

"Sure - that'd be great," he agreed. With a backward glance, he bounded down the steps. "I'll be home at five!" floated up just before the door slammed. Leah was right behind him, and as soon as he disappeared into the woods she carefully locked the new deadbolt and slid into her car.

"Thanks for seeing me so quickly, Dr. Cullen. I hated to bother you, but I just didn't know what else to do."

"You're welcome any time, Leah. But your call has me concerned. Come on up to my office." He led the way through the large house and up the stairs, closing the office door firmly behind him. As soon as they both were seated, he looked at her. "Now what's going on?"

Leah hesitated. "I don't know how to tell, really, but I think my stomach is growing. And my breasts are tender. Do you think it's possible that I could be…" She didn't want to utter the word, thinking superstitiously that saying it might make it true. Fortunately, Carlisle wasn't born yesterday and finished for her.

"Pregnant? Is that what you want to know, Leah? There's a simple blood test I can do and tell you right away."

She sighed, relieved now that it was out in the open. "I didn't know if one of those home pregnancy tests would work on...well, on me," she explained.

"You did the right thing, Leah." Carlisle walked to a cabinet and withdrew the supplies for drawing a blood sample. "None of us are sure if it's even possible, and such a pregnancy would be unique." He wrapped the rubber strap tightly around her arm and told her to make a fist, then gently slid the needle into her vein, filling two tubes with blood. "Just hold that gauze there for a second…" he smiled. "Never mind. It's already healed." He cleaned her arm with alcohol. "Do you want to wait for the results? It will only take a few minutes."

Leah cleared her throat. "Ummm..yeah, if you don't mind. And thanks."

The door opened ten minutes later, and Carlisle seated himself once again behind the large mahogany desk. "Congratulations, Leah." He smiled. "You are indeed going to be a mom. I have no way of judging how far along you are, but by the symptoms you describe I'd think a couple of months. I also don't know how long your gestation period will be, since I've never known of a shifter pregnancy before. We'll just have to learn as we go."

Leah was in shock. "We didn't plan...I mean we're just 18, you know? I always thought I'd like to have kids, but just not this soon. I'm really not sure how Jake is going to react to this news." She looked up at the kindly doctor and whispered, "How am I going to tell him?"

"I've known Jacob for many years, Leah. Whether he's happy with the news or not, you know he'll be loving and supportive." He shook his head. "I'm not telling you anything you don't know."

Leah took a deep breath. "You're right, of course. What do I do now?" She smiled weakly.

"I'll give you a prescription for prenatal vitamins, and you should plan to come back in a couple of weeks for a complete checkup. I've had plenty of obstetrical experience - but are you sure you want me to take care of you?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, Dr. Cullen, but what other options do I have? I do appreciate your offer, and I'll accept gratefully."

He walked her to her car. "Just call and make sure I'm home before you come over. My hospital hours fluctuate." He smiled and waved as she drove away.

Leah cleared up the supper dishes while Jake showered. She was curled up on a corner of the couch when he walked in, tying the drawstring of his flannel pants around his waist. He sat next to her and pulled her onto his lap, tucking her hair behind her ear and kissing the side of her face. "Now will you tell me what's going on? You haven't been yourself all day, and I'm worried about you." His eyes widened as Leah burst into tears.

"I'm p-p-pregnant, Jake!" she sobbed.

He stared at her, thoughts and questions swirling through his mind. "How did that happen - we've been so careful? What about school? What will your parents think? How will I support three people?" What he actually said was, "I love you, Leah. You and anybody else who comes along." His smile was tender, and he kissed her tear-stained face. "We'll manage." And then he smiled - his genuine, happy, sunshine-on-a-cloudy-day smile. "A baby - our baby! That's awesome!"

It was the first time they ever went to sleep without making love, but they talked well into the night. They talked about names and their respective childhood memories, about grandparents and godparents. They decided to wait a while before telling their parents. By the time Leah drifted off with Jake's arms tightly wrapped around her, she was more content than she'd been for days. Jacob lay awake, listening to her soft breathing and wondering how drastically their lives were about to change.

It was a week later that Leah staggered up the stairs after school and threw her backpack onto the landing. A searing pain ripped across her abdomen and she collapsed on the kitchen floor, blood pooling on the yellow linoleum around her prone body. Her last conscious act was to scream Jake's name in the empty apartment as another pain tore through her and the blackness closed around her.


	14. Chapter 14

The large russet wolf ran like the wind. The sun was shining brightly, for a change, and the air was cool. With his thick coat of fur, it was so much more comfortable….

He stumbled, then stopped, his ears straining for a particular sound. Something was wrong. Leah. Something…

Jacob turned and headed back in the direction from which he had come. His pace was no longer relaxed; he sprinted in a full-out gallop, all his senses on edge. He ran straight home, his heart pounding in his chest, giving no thought to anyone who might be watching. He paused for a second in the garage, just long enough to phase to human form and pull on a pair of shorts, and mounted the steps three at a time. "Leah? LEAH!"

She was so still. And pale. He knelt in the pool of thick, sticky blood to touch her neck and detected a pulse, faint but steady. He reached for her phone on the counter, praying that Carlisle's number was programmed in. The Great Spirit must have been watching; it was.

"Dr. Cullen? Jacob Black. I just found Leah lying in a pool of blood. Home or hospital?"

Carlisle listened carefully, automatically filling in the words that Jake's shorthand message had omitted, and answered in kind. "Hospital. I'll meet you there. Don't let anyone else touch her."

Carlisle's Mercedes pulled into the emergency lot just as Jake's Rabbit slewed to a stop right outside the doors. Carlisle held out his arms, but Jake shook his head. She was beginning to stir, and a soft moan escaped her lips. Jacob followed the doctor into a trauma room and laid Leah gently on a gurney.

Carlisle's speech was clipped, all business. "You've got to be my nurse, Jacob." He handed Jake a pair of shears and he carefully cut Leah's clothes off while Carlisle did a cursory examination. The bleeding seemed to have stopped, which was not surprising due to the wolf's incredibly fast healing.

Jake did his best to comfort Leah, who was slowly coming around. He held her hand as the doctor poked and prodded, finally pronouncing, "I have to get her to the OR, Jacob, and you can't follow us." In answer to the soft growl that rumbled from deep in Jacob's chest, Carlisle replied tersely, "No arguments. It's for her own good, Jacob. I'll keep you posted - I promise."

As Leah was wheeled away, her slim body covered in a pristine white sheet, all Jacob could see were her eyes, wildly searching for him. His voice was unsteady as he whispered, "I love you, Lee. I'll be right here."

Jacob searched his pockets for change, then stumbled outside to a pay phone. He'd left both cell phones in the apartment. "Sue? Jake. It's Leah. She's in emergency surgery. Yes, Dr. Cullen. Yes. I don't know. Okay." He hung up the phone and walked slowly back into the waiting room. A young couple eyed him suspiciously, and he looked down and realized he was covered in blood. He found a rest room and tried to get the worst of it off his hands, but his clothes would never come clean. He went back to wait for Sue.

Sue's face was drawn, her eyes uncharacteristically hard. "Start at the beginning," she ordered, and Jake told her the whole story, starting with Leah's visit to Dr. Cullen.

"We just wanted to keep it our secret for a little while," he finished lamely. "I don't know what happened today. She seemed fine this morning when she left for school."

Sue clasped his hands in hers to still their constant movement. "I know how much you care, Jacob. And I don't blame you. Everything happens for a reason, though sometimes it takes us a while to figure it out. Let's just hope the surgery is successful with no long-term effects." She didn't voice the biggest concern they both shared - that Leah had already lost too much blood.

The hours dragged on quietly. Patients and staff came and went, Jacob paced, and Sue thumbed blindly through a dozen magazines. They both jumped to attention when Carlisle entered the room. His expression was unreadable, and his crisp white coat was immaculate as always.

"She'll be fine," he said without preamble, "but I'm sorry...the baby. He was too small; he didn't have a chance."

Jacob sagged and Sue grabbed his arm, leading him to the nearest chair. "What about Leah, Carlisle? Is she...I mean will she…" Sue just couldn't seem to put the words together.

"Leah came through the surgery with no lasting effects," Carlisle assured them. "She should be able to have all the children she wants," he looked pointedly at Jacob and added, "but not for a while. She's resting, but I don't see any reason why she can't go home in a few hours." His voice dropped to a whisper. "You know how quickly she heals, but emotionally - it's been a tough day."

The transformation was incredible. Leah had lost a lot of blood, but her body's capacity to recover was amazing. Her cheeks were almost rosy when Jake and Sue tiptoed into her room. She opened her eyes, and her face crumpled as she held out her arms to Jake. "I'm so sorry," she sobbed against his chest as his strong arms held her close.

"Shhh...it wasn't your fault, baby," he soothed, his voice raw and ragged.

"Maybe it was because I didn't want him at first, Jake. But I loved him - I really did."

Sue approached the other side of Leah's bed and kissed her cheek. "Don't blame yourself, honey. We don't know why these things happen, but maybe it was just not the right time for you and Jake."

Everyone's eyes shifted to the door as Harry cleared his throat and stepped tentatively into the room. Jake stepped back and allowed Harry to take his place. His eyes brimmed with tears, but there was no need for words. He cradled Leah in his arms and stroked her hair as she cried.

It was dark when Jake and Leah arrived at their apartment, after promising to call the Clearwaters in the morning with a report. Jake insisted on carrying her up the stairs, and for once Leah didn't argue. Her arms were draped loosely around his neck, and she looked small and weak in his embrace. Jake walked directly into the bedroom and noticed, with some surprise, that the bed was neatly made and the covers turned down on her side. He laid her gently on the bed, then sat beside her and once again took her in his arms.

There were no words. They were home, and they were alone, and they could finally let go. The only sound in the still, dark space was their sobs. They wept for their lost baby, and maybe for their lost childhood as well, until they were spent. Leah lay back against the pillows, completely exhausted.

Jake reached for tissues and discovered a card propped on the bedside table. He handed it to Leah. She opened the flap with trembling hands.

"You didn't think that lock would stop me, did you? Love you, Leah - we're so sorry." It was signed by Seth's characteristic smiley face as well as Quil and Embry's signatures. Leah actually smiled when she noticed that Embry had signed "Embry Call" - as if to avoid confusion among all the Embrys in her life. "P.S. There's food in the warming drawer - and don't worry, we didn't cook it!"


	15. Chapter 15

Leah awoke to her favorite time of day, the moments just before she started to remember. As the memories started to flood in, she snuggled closer to Jake.

_Uh oh. That's not a snake._ She backed up, as silently as she could, to her side of the bed.

Jake opened one eye. "Leah? You okay?"

_Caught._ She breathed deeply. "I'm sorry, Jake, but I'm just not ready. I know it's been three weeks…" her voice trailed off.

He looked confused for just a second. "Oh. That." He smiled. "I just wake up like that sometimes. Probably has something to do with being a teenaged boy, or possibly because I sleep with my beautiful girlfriend. I'm fine, Leah." He held out his arms, and she burrowed into his chest.

"I really am sorry, Jake. Is there...anything I can do for you?"

He kissed her hair. "Yes, as a matter of fact there is. You can wrap your arms around me and lie here and talk to me."

"I dreamed about him again last night," she whispered. "Our son." As if there were any doubt in his mind. He felt her smile against his bare chest, a slight wrinkling of her face that almost tickled. "He was so beautiful - looked just like you." The smile disappeared. "I feel so empty, Jake."

Jacob smoothed her hair and considered what to say. "He'll always be our first, Leah, and we'll never forget. But some day you'll have a healthy pregnancy and other babies - as many as you want." He hoped and prayed that was true, but he knew it was what she needed to hear. "How was school last week?"

She sighed. "It was tough, but everybody was nice - especially the pack. Jared actually offered to carry my books! I set him straight, but it was nice."

Now it was Jacob's turn to smile. "So this is the new, gentler Leah Clearwater! There was a time, not too long ago, you'd have clocked him with that huge history book for making such a suggestion!"

"Mmm…" she agreed. "I guess it's time to pull myself together. No more lollygagging! I'm gonna get up, make my man a big breakfast, shower, and maybe even do some house cleaning." With that, she threw back the covers and sat up on the edge of the bed.

"No more what?" he joked.

She ignored the rhetorical question and continued. "Breakfast will be ready by the time you get dressed and make the bed." She almost smiled at his salute and pulled her robe from the hook, belting it with a flourish.

"Don't forget we're going to Mom and Dad's for dinner," she called over her shoulder. "I said I'd make dessert. Apple pie sound good?"

Jacob groaned. "Apple pie always sounds good, Leah! Do you need some help with it? I can't make crust, but I can peel apples."

"Umm, Jake, I think your specialty is EATING the apples. I'll do it while you're on patrol. It'll keep me busy so I won't miss you so much."

"Leah, any time you don't want to be alone - you know Seth offered…"

"I know, but they've all been so generous with taking my shifts. I'll be fine."

Dinner was cheerful, largely due to Seth's presence. He chatted so much Sue couldn't figure out how he managed to put away so much food. "More pot roast, Jake?" Sue asked.

Jacob patted his stomach. "No thanks, Sue, I'm saving room for that pie. I assume you have ice cream?" He grinned.

Sue nodded. "Of course. I've fed you guys before!"

Harry, seated next to Leah, pushed back from the table. "You outdid yourself, Honey. The pot roast was great." He looked at his daughter. "How are you feeling, Leah?"

"I feel fine, Dad," Leah answered quickly. Everyone knew she was hedging the real question, but no one pushed. Harry patted her hand.

After dessert, Jake and Harry went out on the porch with their coffee while Leah and Sue cleaned up the kitchen. Seth had homework, so he loped up the stairs. Without preamble, Harry turned to Jake and asked, very softly, "Did you ever find out what happened, Jake? With the baby?"

Jake stared into his cup and took a full two minutes to reply. "I've sworn Carlisle to secrecy, Dad, and I haven't told another living soul. I'd like to keep it that way, because Leah can never find out."

"Jacob, you should know by now that there's no one on earth who's more protective of my daughter than I am. I'd like you to trust me, and I give you my word that I won't betray that trust."

Jake sighed and glanced toward the door, making sure it was securely closed. Not a sound escaped the kitchen, but he could see Leah and Sue chatting away. He closed his eyes and began to speak, trembling with the effort. "He was a perfectly formed baby boy, but very tiny. And Carlise said…" He paused and swallowed, then continued. Harry had to lean forward to hear him. "He said there was fur. He thinks the baby phased inside Leah, and that was the cause of the miscarriage." He sat back, exhausted from the telling, and opened his eyes.

Harry's eyes were wide. "My god! A baby with two shifter parents - we knew anything could happen! What about...did he say…" He couldn't finish the question, but Jake caught his meaning and shrugged.

"There's no way of telling, Harry. It could happen again. Or not. And I just can't warn her." He looked down at his hands and repeated, softly. "I just can't."

They walked home hand in hand. Leah pulled her jacket closer around her with the spare hand, and of course Jake noticed. "Leah, you know I can carry you if you're cold."

She shook her head. "That's ridiculous, Jake. I'm fine."

"Or," he got a mischievous look on his face, "we could race to that stop sign."

Leah grinned up at him. "And what chance would I have against those long legs?" She smacked his jean-clad butt and laughed. The sound stopped her in her tracks, and Jake turned to her.

"I love you, babe. And I love hearing you laugh - it's been too long." He kissed her softly, then wrapped an arm around her and held her close as they continued on their way.


	16. Chapter 16

"Come on in, Sue. Looking for Leah?" Jacob looked up from the clogged drain in their kitchen sink. He set the pipe wrench down and wiped his hands.

"Not really. I just brought you guys some fresh cinnamon bread, but I would have liked to say hello. She's out?" Sue set the warm foil-wrapped bundle on the table and Jake inhaled appreciatively.

"Yeah, she went for a haircut. Thought maybe it would lift her spirits."

Sue's face fell. "Is she still so very sad, Jacob?"

"Not really. The fact that she wants to lift her spirits is a good sign. But I think there's a permanent change in her since she lost the baby. I don't believe she's depressed, but it forced her to grow up suddenly. Does that make sense?"

Sue nodded thoughtfully. "I can't imagine how tough that was on both of you. But I'm glad to see her going out - doing things - being Leah." She smiled at the slight flush on Jacob's handsome face, further proof that Leah was on the road to recovery.

"Well, tell her I send my love. I'm off to the grocery store."

Leah came up the stairs sniffing. "Don't tell me, let me guess. Mom was here?" She bent and kissed the top of Jacob's head. "I smell cinnamon bread."

Jake turned on the water with a flourish and grinned at her. "All fixed. And your hair looks great." He stretched out his lanky frame and took her in his arms, kissing her properly.

Leah smiled slowly. "Thanks. And I'm sorry, Mr. Plumber, but I don't have any money to pay you."

Jake smirked, joining the game. "I'm sure we can figure out something, Miss." He scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the bedroom, setting her on her feet before kissing her deeply. His hands were already busy with buttons and snaps and zippers while his lips and tongue had her heart pounding and her breath coming in rapid pants.

Leah sat on the edge of the bed and ran her right hand down his thigh while she groped in the night stand drawer with her left. "Uh oh. The box is empty."

Jacob groaned and sank down next to her, his jeans pooled around his ankles. "But I just bought them last week, Leah!"

She smiled grimly. "Uhh...what exactly do you think I did with them, Jake? We've been mating like bunnies, babe." She laughed mirthlessly and flopped onto her back. Reconsidering, she sat up and kissed him again, her tongue flicking into his mouth as he hissed in a quick breath.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh come on, Jake. It isn't the end of the world. Maybe it's time for us to try again…"

"NO!" It came out more harshly than he intended, and the word echoed in the small room.

Leah propped herself on her hands and looked into his eyes. "What's going on, Jake?"

His jaw tight, he stood and pulled up his jeans, snapping and zipping them before he spoke. "You know we agreed to always use protection, Leah. It's just too soon to take a chance like that - your body needs to heal."

"Jacob Black, don't you think I can tell when you're keeping something from me? My body healed months ago. And you're beginning to scare me."

His expression softened and he handed her the blouse he had tossed on the floor. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm just a little overprotective. Forgive me, okay? I'll take a run to the pharmacy before dinner."

Leah's birthday was at the end of May, and Jake and Sue decided to celebrate both on Memorial Day with a cookout at the Clearwaters'. Sue was making Leah's favorite cake, and Jake had a special gift for her. The whole pack was invited, but it seemed Sam and Emily had other plans. Thankfully. Billy was the first to arrive, Jake pushing his wheelchair up the gravel driveway.

"Quil! Seriously? You want another burger?" Leah teased. She hollered over her shoulder, "Mom - I don't suppose you have any more food in there, do you?"

Sue came out smiling with a platter piled high with barbecued chicken, burgers, and hot dogs. "Didn't you think I'd be prepared for this group?" She set the tray down and ruffled Jared's short, dark hair. "Your turn to man the grill, Jared." Harry followed his wife with a pot of sausage and peppers that he set on the picnic table next to the rolls.

Jared jumped up and thumped Jake on the back, wresting the tongs from his hand. "Let me show you how it's done, son!" He happily crowded the gas grill with the next batch of meat, and the air was soon filled with delicious aromas.

When every crumb was gone, Sue motioned to Seth that she needed a hand. The cake was a sight to behold, with mounds of chocolate fudge frosting and peanut butter cups decorating the top and sides. They sang a slightly off-key, but hearty, rendition of Happy Birthday and Leah blew out the nineteen candles.

Sue stared pointedly at Embry as she passed him the first thick slice of cake. "That's for Leah," she instructed, and chuckled as he politely passed it to the birthday girl, his eyes huge. "And this one's for you," Sue chuckled, handing him an ever bigger piece.

The cake disappeared in minutes. Everyone was stuffed, even Sue putting off the cleanup, and they sat around quietly talking and finishing their coffee or soft drinks. The sun was setting in the west and the night was cool as Jacob cleared his throat and looked at Leah.

"I've got kind of an unusual gift for you this year, Lee. In fact, it's sort of second hand." The group was completely silent as he reached into his pocket and withdrew a small package. "It was my mom's," he whispered. "I love you, Leah, and I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy if you'll agree to be my wife." He bent one knee and knelt in front of her, opening the box and revealing a simple sapphire solitaire in a white gold setting. No one breathed as she extended her left hand and he slipped the ring on her third finger.

Sue looked around, and she realized that Harry and Billy were the only ones who didn't look surprised. She squeezed Harry's hand and smiled at him.

Leah finally found her voice. "Yes! Oh yes, Jake! I love you!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Everybody crowded around, pretending not to notice the single tear sliding down Billy's cheek as he smiled his blessing.


	17. Chapter 17

"Now that's my very favorite outfit on you," Jake murmured, his voice deep with spent passion, as he nibbled lazily at Leah's throat."

She chuckled in reply, rolling slightly in his direction to give his lips better access. "Jacob, the only adornment on my naked body is my engagement ring." She gasped with renewed pleasure as he caught her moist skin gently between his teeth.

"Exactly," he agreed with a smile.

Much later, Leah lay resting in his arms. She was sleepily tracing his lips with her finger when she spoke softly. "Well, that was quite an engagement party. My fiance is a much more energetic lover than my boyfriend." She smirked, then turned serious. "I think I'm ready to try again, Jake. That's the only way I'm going to fill this emptiness inside me."

His body stiffened slightly, and he breathed out slowly. "Don't you think we should wait until after the wedding, Lee? With you starting school in September, and this tiny apartment…"

She frowned. "Don't you want us to have a baby, Jake? We can go on making excuses for years - a bigger place, finishing school, building your business. Miscarriages happen. Or is there something else? Talk to me, please."

"Leah," he began nervously, "do we really want to have this discussion at 2 a.m.? Let's get some sleep and talk in the morning, okay? I promise to answer all your questions. I guess it's time…"

"That's where you're wrong, Jacob." Her voice was low and very steady. "It's way past time. You don't get to decide what I can handle and what will drive me over the edge. Do you have so little confidence in me?"

"Of course not, Leah. It's just - you were so devastated, and I couldn't add to it. I'm sorry if I made the wrong call, but believe me it was because I care so much."

"Spare me the rationalizing, Jake. I want to know everything. Right now." Her steely voice belied the tears pooling in her dark eyes.

He sighed and reached for her, and she allowed his arms to wrap around her as she looked up into his face. "Carlisle thinks you miscarried because…" he swallowed audibly, then continued, "the baby phased inside you. There was fur when they operated, but the baby was perfectly normal - human - when he was delivered."

The silence in the room was oppressive. Finally, Leah spoke, her voice so low it was barely audible. "A monster, Jake?" The tears finally overflowed, and she wiped at them angrily. "Our baby was a monster?"

Leah climbed out of the bed and started to dress, pulling on the jeans and sweatshirt she had worn to Sue's. Jake finally broke the silence. "Where are you going, Leah? It's…"

"I know what time it is!" she shot back. "I'm going to see my doctor. I suspect he'll be awake."

"Leah," he whispered, pulling on his boxers and following her to the door, "won't you wait? I'll go with you." She didn't even bother answering, and the door slammed as she stomped down the stairs.

Carlisle was standing at the open door. "Did Jacob call you?" Leah snapped. "I can't believe…"

"No, Alice told me you were coming, Leah. Come in." Carlisle stepped aside and motioned her in and up the stairs to his office. He quietly closed the door. "She also told me why you're upset, and it looks like I owe you an apology."

"Too little, too late!" Leah snarled. "I can't believe the two of you decided I was too weak to handle the truth! I trusted you, Carlisle! It's MY body that's defective, and I had a right to know!"

Leah was disappointed that she couldn't get a rise out of him. Even at 2 a.m. he was immaculately dressed, not a hair out of place, his expression serene. Right at this moment she hated him. She flopped into the chair he offered, her exhaustion winning, for the moment, over her fury.

Carlisle took his seat and looked at Leah with patience and compassion. "That's unfair, Leah - it's not a defect. And you'd lost a lot of blood. It took hundreds of stitches to close your internal wounds, and there's no way to know what caused the baby to shift. It might have been your phasing, or his sex, or some cosmic combination we have no way of duplicating." He shook his head. "We just don't know."

"I understand that I'm a freakin' unicorn," she grudgingly admitted. "But why on earth did you feel justified in keeping this from me? Was it Jake's idea?"

He shook his head. "It was a mutual decision, and we both have to share responsibility for it. If we'd taken the time to think it through, we'd have realized that you would need to know before you decided to try again. Is that what brought this on?"

She sighed, staring at the ring on her finger as her anger morphed into fatigue. "Yeah. We just got engaged, and I brought up the subject of having a baby. He's been fanatical about using protection since the miscarriage. As always, he tried to talk me out of it - and I finally got suspicious and demanded to know the truth."

Carlisle looked at her ring and smiled. "Your ring is beautiful, Leah, and I wish you and Jacob lots of happiness. I am sorry about this, and all I can do is assure you that I'll never lie to you again. You have my word."

Her glare spoke eloquently of how little his word meant to her now, and he had the good grace to look abashed. "What do I do now?" she asked, her voice losing most of its volume.

Carlisle folded his hands on the desk top and looked at Leah. "That's up to you and Jake, Leah, now that you know the risks. The same thing could happen again, or you could carry a happy, healthy baby to term. I'm not even sure how long that would be. But there are precautions we can take."

Leah tried to blink back her fatigue. "Such as?"

"We'd schedule regular ultrasounds to track the baby's progress. I'd recommend that you stop phasing immediately, since that could have triggered the...problem. We'd need to keep your environment as calm and quiet as possible. That's a tall order, I know." He smiled gently. "We can't wrap you up in bubble wrap - God help the person who tries! - but you'll have to take it easy and get lots of rest."

Leah sighed audibly. "Okay - we'll have to take all that into consideration when we make our decision." She rose and pulled her keys out of her pocket. "Thanks - and don't forget. Never again."

Carlisle opened the door for her and followed her down the steps. Alice was sitting on the couch, reading a magazine, but Leah assumed she'd heard every word of their conversation. "Hey, Alice."

Alice smiled and waved as Leah closed the door firmly behind her. Fortunately, the drive home was not a long one. She was exhausted. She could see Jake's silhouette in the upstairs window, and he paused in his pacing as she pulled in the driveway.

Leah took in his slumped shoulders and his woebegone expression. "If you EVER do anything like that again, I'll kick your ass. Got it?" He nodded, his arms hanging limp at his sides, and she shook her head. "It doesn't alter the fact that I love you, Jake. And I get why you did it. But it was a bad idea, understood?"

She held out her arms and he moved toward her, folding his body around her protectively and kissing her hair. "You look beat, baby. Let's get some sleep, okay?" She sat on the edge of the bed and let him undress her, then pulled one of his big tee shirts on over her head. She lay down and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. They both relaxed, safe and secure in each other's arms, and in minutes were sound asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

The drip and sizzle of coffee slowly filling the glass carafe was the only sound, and there was a definite chill inside the small apartment the next morning. Leah went to shower and dress for school while the coffee was brewing. When she came out of the bathroom, fully dressed, there were two mugs on the small kitchen table. She sat across from Jake, warming her hands on the heavy ceramic mug.

"Carlisle doesn't think we should try again," she began without preamble, "but I disagree. We don't know it would happen again, and he had some constructive ideas to lessen the risk."

Jake's mouth was tight. "Don't get upset with me, Leah, but I agree with him. I'd love for us to have children together, but not at the risk of losing you. We were lucky last time. I wouldn't gamble with your life."

Leah sighed. "It's a calculated risk, Jake - and it's MY risk. We're not dumb. I don't know how to explain to you how much I need a baby."

"Can we agree to wait a while then, Leah? We're very young, and there's no big rush, right? I just...I'm sorry." He shook his head and went to the sink to rinse his cup. When he turned around, Leah was already out the door, her backpack slung over her shoulder. It was the first time she'd ever left for school without kissing him good-bye.

Jake didn't notice his grip tightening on the ceramic mug until it disintegrated in his hand. Fortunately, most of the fragments and blood spatters landed in the sink. He muttered "Shit!" as he cleaned up the mess. By the time he washed and dried Leah's mug, his hand was almost completely healed. He flexed it a couple of times and headed into the bedroom to get dressed for work.

Seth stopped in the shop after school and slung his backpack on the tool bench. "Need any help, Jake? Oil changes, tires...anything?"

Jake slid out from beneath a beat-up Suburban. "Uh...yeah, Seth. I can give you a couple of hours as long as you get your homework done. That blue Chevy needs an oil change." He tossed Seth the keys.

Seth caught them deftly and started out the door, then turned back. "Homework's done - last period study hall. You seem distracted, Jake. Everything okay?"

He sighed deeply. "Yeah, it's just...your sister's driving me nuts."

Seth grinned. "Welcome to my world. Anything in particular?"

Jake sat up, resting his hands on the knees of his greasy coveralls. "It's the baby thing, Seth. Leah's hell-bent on having a baby, and I'm terrified. She found out why the miscarriage happened, and the fact that I'd kept it from her. It didn't go over too well."

"And why did she miscarry, Jake?"

Jake hesitated. "I guess there's no harm in telling you, but keep it to yourself, okay?" He explained, and Seth whistled.

"Man, I wouldn't want to be in your shoes. But I agree with you. It's just not worth the risk, Jake. Leah's health is more important, and that's a scary possibility."

"Do you think you could talk to her, Seth? She might listen to you."

Seth looked thoughtful. "Yeah, sure, Jake. Right after I crawl into a den of poisonous snakes." He chuckled. "Do I LOOK crazy to you? She's all yours, pal." He was still laughing and shaking his head as he drove the blue Chevy into the garage. Jake hurled his wrench against the wall, then had to go retrieve it before he slid back under the car. Kind of ruined the effect.

Leah's phone went straight to voicemail, so Jake left her a message. "I'll be home in about an hour. Do you want me to pick up dinner? Give me a call. Love you."

"Come on, Seth. I'll drop you off at home." They climbed into Jake's truck and headed to the Clearwaters'. The smell of Sue's fried chicken wafted on the night air.

"You want to grab something to eat, Jake?" Of course Seth could hear his stomach growling.

"Nah, I told Leah I'd pick up something," he replied with some regret. Well, it was almost the truth. He mumbled "See ya tomorrow" as Seth slammed the door and trotted toward the brightly lit kitchen.

Jake and Leah's place was in darkness. His Spidey sense told him she was there, so she must be napping. He sniffed carefully - no dinner. He took the stairs slowly, trying to decide on the best way to avoid an argument.

"Hey." She wasn't asleep, but she was curled up on her side on the bed, a colorful afghan pulled over her. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "You hungry?"

She sat up and wrapped her arms around him, her face pressed against his chest, and answered in a small voice, "Not really. I'm mostly sad."

"I'm sorry, babe. Is there anything I can do?" He stroked her hair, tucking a strand behind her ear while he held her close.

"Well, I'd love to blame you, but I've been thinking. You're not wrong. I just want a baby so badly, Jake. Probably partly because it would be a crazy, dumb thing to do."

He kissed her hair. "Come on, you can talk to me while I whip us up an omelet." He took her hand and led her to a kitchen chair and started gathering ingredients. "Let's think about something else for a while, babe. Like our wedding." He cracked several eggs in a bowl and melted butter in a large frying pan.

Leah smiled in spite of herself. "Nice segue, Jake. I want it on the beach - is that okay with you?"

"Leah Clearwater, I'd marry you in a Volkswagen, on a raft, or at the North Pole." He turned to smile at her, then added cheese, chopped spinach, and seasonings before expertly flipping the omelet.

Leah sighed. "It does smell good." She went to the fridge and took out a loaf of bread, popping four slices in the toaster and setting two plates on the table. Then she slipped her arms around Jake. "I love you, Jacob Black. Even if you do make me crazy sometimes."

He flipped the omelet onto a plate and deftly cut it in half, then turned to face her. "I'm still trying to get the hang of this good fiance thing, Leah. Just always know that I love you, and if I screw up...I mean WHEN I screw up, it's not because I don't care."

Leah buttered the toast while Jake poured juice for them, and the sat at the table and chatted as they ate. They stuck to safe subjects like school and work, and they cleaned up the small kitchen area together, then settled on the couch in their usual position to watch the late news.

"Well, so far we've managed to avoid the 500 pound gorilla in the room," Jake said softly, ignoring the TV weather man. "I don't want this coming between us, Lee. What are we gonna do?"

She looked up at him. "A truce," she murmured. "It's not over, but I'll let it go for now. We'll put off any decision until after the wedding, okay? That will give us both time to think it through and do our research. Deal?"

They sealed it with a kiss.


	19. Chapter 19

"Hey, Billy!" Leah smiled and grabbed the handles on Billy's wheelchair. "Having a little trouble with that step?" She tilted the chair back slightly and maneuvered it over the door jamb, where Billy's strong arms took over, swiveling him around so he could hug her.

"Well, this is a nice surprise!" The smile lit up his weathered face, giving Leah a glimpse of the handsome young chief Billy had once been. "Always happy to see my future daughter-in-law. Is everything okay, Leah?"

She smiled back and nodded, looking over his shoulder toward the small living room. "Yep, everything is fine...you know, busy. With school and all. I'm actually looking for Rachel. Is she home?"

"Didn't you see her on your way in? She's out back, winterizing the garden. I was helping her until I got chilled." He grinned again. "Don't be a stranger, okay? You guys still coming for dinner on Sunday?"

"Wouldn't miss it, Billy," Leah assured him. "I'll talk to Rachel and see what I can bring."

"I'm sure she's got it covered, Leah," he said, then added with a wink, "but I'd never say no to your apple crumb pie!"

Leah grinned and returned the wink. "You got it, Billy." She closed the door and walked around the house to find Rachel.

Rachel was cussing at a small tree that had sprung up in the middle of her garden. Her gloved hands were wrapped around it and she was tugging with all her might. "Goddammit, let go!" she muttered between clenched teeth.

"Need a hand?" Leah asked, smiling.

Rachel pulled off the gloves and rolled her eyes. "Be my guest, Wonder Woman!" Her voice dripped with sarcasm, so Leah tried not to make it look too easy. She quickly dispatched the errant tree-weed and flung it into the forest. "Hmph. Showoff!" But Rachel was smiling.

She leaned back against the split rail fence and grinned at Leah. "So what? Does my brother have the plague or something? You haven't seen the light of day for weeks!"

Leah's smile was tentative. "I've been having a rough time with...everything. Just can't seem to get past it, ya know?"

"I'm sorry, Leah. I didn't mean to be flip. But I've missed you. Jake told me you didn't feel up to company, so I respected that. How are you feeling?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Physically. It's just...sometimes you need a girlfriend, ya know? I'm so confused - and Jake's so protective he can't see anything clearly."

Rachel whacked her gloves against the fence and shoved them in the pocket of her jacket. "That's enough for today. I'll never be the gardener Mom was, but I try to keep it up. In her memory." She sighed. "Come on in, let's get something to drink and we can talk. It's really good to see you." She linked arms with Leah and led the way into the small house.

"Coke, right?" Rachel handed Leah a bottle and took one for herself, then sat down at the kitchen table across from her friend. "I know what you mean about the protective thing. Have you met Paul?" She smiled fondly. "He'd like to keep me in bubble wrap - and I'm not nearly as tough as you!"

Leah snorted. "Apparently I'm not as tough as I thought I was. I can't explain to Jake how...empty I feel since I lost the baby. And he's terrified to try again. The worst part is, I guess he's got good reason to be afraid."

Rachel's voice was soft. "I know, Leah. Jake told me what happened, and I'm scared for you too. Have you guys made a decision?"

"No, and I promised to drop the subject until after the wedding." She looked at her engagement ring. "Are you and Rebecca okay with the ring, Rach? It means a lot to me, but Sarah was your mom."

Rachel smiled and patted Leah's hand. "Both of us have jewelry that belonged to Mom, Leah. And we all agreed that it was appropriate for you to have this ring. Don't give it another thought - and wear it in good health."

"It means a lot to me, and I promise to take good care of it." She twisted the ring on her finger. "You know, I was young when your mother died, but I remember her wearing this ring with her wedding band. Funny, the things that stick in your mind. I remember her dancing with your dad. I don't know what the occasion was, but she was laughing at something Billy said and her cheeks were flushed. She was beautiful."

"Yeah, she was. And I miss her every day. But she's not really gone as long as we remember, ya know? And all of us are a part of her, so...it makes it more bearable."

"You have to come see our place, Rach. It's small, but we think it's cozy. And we're getting it in shape. We've got all the furniture we need now - you can even sit down when you come over. And I know how to make coffee!"

"We need to plan a girls' night, Leah. It's been too long. Even if you just come over here and we make popcorn, watch old movies, and talk all night."

Leah smiled. "Sounds great, Rach. But right now I'd better get home and start dinner. Jake puts in long hours, and I actually like cooking. Imagine that! It was great talking with you, Rachel. I didn't even know how much I missed that. Oh, and I'll bring a pie Sunday."

Rachel's eyes narrowed. "Did my father put you up to that?"

Leah chuckled. "He might have mentioned it, but I always make it a point to bring something when I'm invited to dinner. Even family." She hugged Rachel. "I'll see you Sunday, and we'll set a date for our pajama party."

Jacob sniffed the air as he loped up the stairs to the apartment. "Leah? Is that really lasagna I smell? And garlic bread?" She was standing in front of the open oven door with a cookie sheet in her hand. The bread was sprinkled with melted cheese and browned to perfection. He waited until she set it on the counter and then wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing the back of her neck.

"Hey - no messing with the cook!" she laughed, turning toward him. She clasped her hands behind his head and pulled him down for a deep, passionate kiss. "Sometimes I get so caught up in things," she murmured against his lips, "that I forget, for a minute, how very much I love you."


	20. Chapter 20

Leah woke before dawn and reached across the bed for Jake. Her hand found only cool, vacant sheets, and she opened her eyes in confusion. In the dim pre-dawn light she could make out chintz curtains that matched her comforter. Wolves stared down at her from posters that plastered the yellow walls. Her room, upstairs in her mother's house. Her eyes flew open with the sudden realization - today was her wedding day!

She sat up and dangled her legs over the side of the bed. The house was quiet, but she inhaled deeply and identified the seductive aroma of freshly brewed coffee wafting up the stairs. She wrapped her robe around her and padded silently down the stairs barefoot. "Hey Mom. Good morning."

Sue smiled at her daughter. With her tousled hair and sleepy eyes, she looked too young to be getting married today. She poured Leah a cup of coffee and slid it across the table. "Morning, honey. You're up early."

Leah sipped her coffee gratefully before answering. "I just can't wait to become Mrs. Jacob Black, Mom. I don't sleep well without him - hell, I don't breathe well without him!" She sighed.

"No last minute doubts? No second thoughts?" Sue raised an eyebrow.

"Mom, I have never been more sure of anything in my life. Did you have doubts on your wedding day?"

Sue smiled softly, remembering. "Nope. Your father is the kindest, most gentle man I've ever known…"

She glanced up as Harry walked into the kitchen, right on cue. "Tell me more," he prompted with a smile and a kiss on the top of Sue's head. He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat across from Sue. "I couldn't believe what a lucky man I was, Leah. But I was terrified! We were so young, so naive." He placed his hand over Sue's and smiled at her.

"Today is gonna be endless," Leah groaned. "Why did I want an evening wedding again?"

Sue smiled. "As I recall, it was because you wanted to get married on the beach...with a bonfire. It'll be a busy day; you'll see. And the waiting makes it sweeter. I'm making blueberry pancakes for breakfast - your favorite, I believe." Soon the warm kitchen was filled with comfortable and familiar sounds and smells, as Sue skillfully prepared crispy bacon, fluffy pancakes, and fresh squeezed orange juice.

Seth stumbled down the stairs and grabbed a plate, heaping it with food before sliding into his place at the table. He didn't speak until most of his breakfast had disappeared, then he smirked at his sister. "You still going through with that bathing ritual? It's a mite chilly out there, even for us." It was early June, and spring had not yet found its way to the chilly Pacific northwest.

Leah shrugged. "It's tradition, Seth. Come on, you're not backing out, are you?"

"Wouldn't miss it," he shot back. "But don't think for a minute that I'm crazy enough to dunk myself in the ocean. I'm just the chauffeur." He brightened. "And the best man."

Leah rinsed her plate and deposited it in the dishwasher. "I've got this," Sue assured her. "You go ahead."

Jacob tossed and turned, finally giving up as the sun peeked in the kitchen window. He bounced out of bed, always slightly on edge when Leah wasn't in sight. He made the bed and dressed quickly, then opened the fridge to find something to eat. He located a box of frozen waffles and shoved four in the toaster. He had a busy day ahead of him, and he smiled in anticipation.

Just as the toaster popped, his cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and spoke into it, "Hey. I miss you. Are we allowed to talk?"

He could hear the smile in Leah's voice. "I think so. We just can't see each other. I wanted to let you know that the beach is all yours any time you want to set up the bonfire. I had my ceremonial dunk to thank Mother Earth for all my blessings. Brrrr!"

Jake cradled the phone against his shoulder as he buttered the waffles. His voice deepened as he whispered, "Wish I were there to warm you up."

Leah chuckled. "Hold that thought. You'll get your chance later. And I'm counting on it." He heard some commotion in the background, then "Gotta go. Love you, Jake."

Seth arrived first, and he set to work gathering firewood. He had a sizeable start by the time Jake's truck pulled in, loaded down with chairs and decorations. Rachel exploded out of the passenger side and started barking instructions before her feet hit the sand.

"Not too close!" she ordered as they began setting up rows of chairs. "We want the light from the bonfire, but we don't want the guests to catch fire!"

Seth rolled his eyes and helped Jake move the chairs. "Sisters!" he whispered. "Good thing the maid of honor doesn't get a bullwhip!"

Harry and Sue were the last to park at the beach, and everyone watched for Leah to emerge. Her long legs appeared first, her feet encased in white satin pumps. She stood, her white knee-length dress flared out from her narrow waist. She reached in for her simple bouquet and stepped onto the sand.

Leah scanned the crowd, her eyes zeroing in on Jacob. He stood tall near the water's edge, flanked by Seth on one side and Billy Black, who would perform the ceremony, on the other. They all wore dark suit jackets with dress shirts open at the neck. Rachel also wore a knee-length dress, though hers was a striking cobalt blue. As a tom-tom began its slow, steady beat, Rachel paced solemnly across the wide beach, between two rows of chairs, and stopped next to Seth. She managed to step gracefully, even though the sand sucked at her heels.

Now it was Leah's turn. She took several slow, stately steps, and then hesitated. The guests held their collective breath as she stopped and bent down, removing her shoes and tossing them aside. Leah turned to kiss her father and whispered something in his ear. He smiled and nodded. Ignoring the drumbeats and the pageantry, Leah ran the remaining distance to Jacob and leapt into his arms. He caught her by the waist, laughing, and kissed her quickly before setting her down at his side.

The ceremony was a hybrid combination of ancient Quileute ritual and traditional vows. Jacob cleared his throat and addressed his bride. "I love you, Leah Clearwater. I can't promise that I'll be here for the rest of your life, but I can promise that I'll love you for the rest of mine."

After the vows, exchange of rings, and an enthusiastic kiss, Jacob and Leah Black turned, hand in hand, to an enthusiastic ovation from family and friends. Rachel poked Leah in the ribs and whispered, "HOW many times did I say walk, don't run?"

Leah chuckled and whispered back. "Not a big fan of waiting, Rach. You should know that by now. Besides, you should be happy all I took off was my shoes! This bra is killing me!" Jacob, whose hearing was much keener than his sister's, growled softly. Both girls giggled.

The happy couple were too excited to eat, so they wandered among the guests, ignoring the tables heaped with food for the moment. Carlisle and Esme were chatting with Sue and Harry. Leah hugged her mother and then spoke to Esme. "I'm so glad you could come help us celebrate."

Carlisle smiled. "We're trying to stay downwind of the pack members, Leah. It was a beautiful ceremony, and we wish you much happiness. Your father was just explaining the significance of some of the tribal rituals. I'm impressed that you honor them. Too many young people fail to respect their history."

The pack members, meanwhile, were chowing down. Sue had made sure that the food was both good and plentiful. Rachel went looking for Paul and found him at the buffet table with a huge platter of chicken, scalloped potatoes, lasagna, and several unidentifiable gelatin and pasta salads. Not a spot of green anywhere. She sighed and picked up a plate, selecting grilled chicken and a tossed salad.

By the time the fire was burning low, the only guests remaining were young people - Leah and Jake were seated on a large driftwood tree, their arms around each other, talking and laughing with Quil and his date, Jared and Kim, Paul and Rachel, Embry, and Seth. All three tiers of the wedding cake were just a happy memory, and Seth was toasting marshmallows on a stick over the glowing embers. Sam and Emily had attended the ceremony but had made their escape shortly afterwards.

Jared was re-telling his favorite story about the first time Leah phased, and he had everyone's rapt attention. Jacob was never amused when he got to the part where Leah fainted and phased back to her human form. Everyone else laughed as he described Sam carrying her naked, unconscious body into the house.

As the last remnants of the bonfire flickered out, the group made their way to the remaining cars in the lot. There was some good-natured ribbing, of course, and Seth asked his sister if they were planning to stay in her room. Jacob just grinned as he closed Leah's door and climbed into the driver's seat. They headed out of the lot and turned right, away from their apartment.

"Where are you going, Jake? It's late…"

He chuckled. "I'm not taking any chances on your brother's practical jokes tonight," he explained. "We have a room in Port Angeles, just for tonight, so we can be sure we're alone. I told the desk clerk we'd be arriving late, and nobody knows where we're staying."

Leah scooted over on the bench seat and snuggled up against her new husband. "What a day! It's only been a few hours, and I already love being Mrs. Black."


	21. Chapter 21

Leah looked in the bathroom mirror and groaned. Her eyes were bloodshot and her hair was sticking out in all directions. "Oh my GOD, Jake! Why on earth did you marry this?"

He laughed and nibbled at the back of her neck. "I think you look extremely sexy, Mrs. Black. And what did you expect after keeping me up all night? Just jump in the shower like a good girl and you'll be good as new. We have to check out in a half hour - otherwise, I'd have waited to shower with you." He smirked and patted her butt. "We'll stop at the diner for breakfast on the way home."

The warm shower did help, and by the time Leah had dressed and dried her hair she felt better. Actually, she felt wonderful - lazy and contented. The wedding had gone perfectly, and the hotel was one of Jake's best ideas ever. There was something about hotel sex...Leah grinned at the satisfied young woman in the mirror.

"Okay, I'm ready for breakfast - and I hope you brought a lot of money!" She threw her toiletries in the backpack and Jake hefted it on his shoulder. He kissed her briefly before opening the door to a cloudy, overcast day.

Leah scooted over close to Jake in the truck, buckling the middle seatbelt around her. Laying her left hand on his thigh, she admired her rings. "Was the wedding ring your mom's too, Jake?" she asked.

He nodded. "Package deal."

The diner was mobbed. Apparently everyone in LaPush stopped in for breakfast after church on Sunday morning. They were just about to turn around and go home after all when Quil caught their attention, jumping up and down and waving. He and Seth were sharing a booth with plenty of room for two more. Jake looked down at Leah with a grin and she nodded.

Leah squeezed in next to Quil and Jake sat across from her. He snagged a strip of bacon from Seth's plate. "Hey! We invited you to sit with us, not eat our breakfast!" But he handed Leah a piece of his waffle and she munched while they waited to place their order.

"Where the heck did you guys go last night?" Seth wanted to know.

Jake grinned at him. "That's on a need-to-know basis, my young brother-in-law, and you don't." He winked at Leah. She blushed prettily, happy that for once no one was reading her mind.

"It was a great party," Quil gushed. "Even Sam and Emily came, but they sure took off in a hurry. OW! Seth, what'd you do that for?" Seth just shook his head and changed the subject.

The apartment looked the same as when they left it, but there was a subtle difference. Being married lent a kind of euphoria, and Leah and Jake sank onto the couch, silly smiles on their faces. She slid onto his lap, her hands tangling in his hair as she kissed him tenderly. "I love you, Mr. Black," she breathed against his lips. "And I love being married to you."

"I feel the same way, Mrs. Black." He kissed her deeply, his warm hands slipping under her shirt and caressing her back. They headed for the bedroom without another word, leaving a trail of discarded clothing on the way.

Leah stopped his hand when he reached for the nightstand drawer. "Jake...do we have to?"

She sensed a tightening of his jaw, and he flopped onto his back. Leah sat beside him, her hands tracing patterns on his chest. "We really need to decide this, Jake." She leaned down and kissed his chest, her lips moving up toward his throat. "I really want to try again. It can be different next time, and I'll be really careful." His body was quickly responding to her caresses, but his mind was in turmoil.

"Okay, Leah," he finally said through slightly clenched teeth. He had to admit that fumbling with condoms didn't enhance their lovemaking, and it was, after all, her body. It just might be different this time, right? He pushed her down gently and pinned her body to the mattress, every curve fitting perfectly to his body. They moved together, slowly at first, lips and tongues and fingers building the delicious tension higher, faster.

Leah gasped, the first wave of pure, raw pleasure raging through her body,and then…

"Whoa...wait...Jake? NO! What are you…"

He uttered a strangled oath, pulling away from her. "I can't, Leah. I'm sorry - I just can't."

Leah pulled the sheet up over her, rolling onto her side away from him. Her body was stiff with anger and frustration. She flinched when he touched her shoulder.

He spoke softly. "We do need to have that conversation, Leah. And I promised to talk about it after the wedding. But for heaven's sake! It's impossible to have a serious discussion when your hand is wrapped around my…"

"I know," she interrupted. "And you're right. it wasn't fair. Let's make a date right now. We'll talk tomorrow, after dinner. Does that work for you?"

Jake exhaled slowly. "Sure. I have patrol in the afternoon, and I should get home about the same time as you. It won't be easy, Leah, because we both feel so strongly about this. Let's sleep on it tonight."

She turned back to face him. "No matter what we decide about babies, never doubt that I love you, Jake. More than life itself." She climbed over him, reaching for the drawer in the night stand.

The crisp yellow note pad stared blankly up at Leah. She picked up the ballpoint pen and sighed, drawing a neat line down the middle of the pristine page. She was labeling the two columns, Pro and Con, as Jake finished drying the flatware and replaced it in the drawer. He gently took the pen from her hand and printed neatly, above both columns, the single word 'Possibilities.'

Leah carefully printed the word 'baby' in the pro column. She looked into Jake's eyes. "No matter how many words we come up with, that's the most important one in my opinion," she said softly. "A baby - OUR baby - I never knew how much I wanted a child, part me and part you. It just seems the natural result of our love, Jake."

"I really do understand, Leah, and I want that too. But there's a limit to what I'd risk for a baby. You'll always come first with me. And I wouldn't knowingly risk your life. Ever. I love you." He said the last words almost apologetically as he scrawled the word 'complications' in the Con column.

Leah hesitated over the page, then scribbled 'no birth control' in the Pro column. She smiled at Jake and shrugged. "I hate the damn things."

He sighed dramatically. "We're getting nowhere, Leah. Let's just cut to the chase. We both want a baby, but you're willing to risk your life for it - and I'm not." He ran his fingers through his hair. In reply, Leah penned 'prenatal care' in the Pro column.

"Don't forget that Carlisle learned a lot from the last time, Jake. He says it might happen again, and it might not. If it's a girl, the likelihood is reduced even further."

Jake moved over behind her chair, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and leaning his head on hers. "How are we ever going to resolve this, Leah? Is there any kind of compromise possible? Like...maybe I'll agree, but we wait a few years?"

Leah sighed deeply, her shoulders relaxing under his touch. "Why do I have a feeling that would just buy you some time to strengthen your resolve?" She shook her head. "I need you to agree with me, Jake. Because you love me, because it's my body we're debating about, or because you're tired of arguing about this. Please, baby." She stood and wrapped her arms around his waist, her face pressed against his chest. "I feel...incomplete. Unfinished." He could feel the tears soaking through his thin shirt.

Jake's strong arms enfolded Leah, holding her close as he whispered. "Okay, Leah. Okay. I'll never forgive myself if our baby hurts you, but it's not in my power to make you so unhappy. You win, baby. I won't fight you any more." He held her while she sobbed, both of them thinking of their little lost boy and all the hopes and dreams that had died with him.


	22. Chapter 22

Leah groaned. "Baby, I've gotta get this homework done! It's due tomorrow." She gently removed his hand from her shoulder and kissed it.

Jake sighed. "Okay, sorry. I'll go see if there's a game on TV."

Leah looked up from her book. "I really am sorry, Jake. I'd much rather go sit on the couch and make out with my handsome husband than study this stupid anatomy book. But if I'm gonna keep my scholarship I have to maintain that 3.0. Are you really okay with this?"

"Of course I am, Leah. You're doing great, and you're in the home stretch. Three more months and you'll have that LPN. I'm proud of you, babe. You've worked hard for it." He smiled and blew her a kiss, and she went back to her textbook.

They'd stopped talking baby about a year ago. It just didn't seem to be happening. They had settled into a routine, with Leah going to school four days a week and spending most of her remaining hours on homework. She finally closed the book with a sigh and stuffed her books and papers in her backpack. She stood and stretched.

Jake switched off the TV and was beside her in three easy strides. She smiled, her outstretched hands landing on his shoulders. "Game over?"

He smiled. "It is for me. I think I'll just take a shower and hit the sack. You with me?"

"Is that an invitation?" Leah pretended to think about it. "It's tempting, but the refrigerator really needs cleaning out…"

"Suit yourself." He smirked as he peeled off his tight tee shirt, tossing it on a chair. He unsnapped his jeans as he headed into the bedroom for clean clothes. He grinned when he heard the shower faucet turn on.

Leah looked up as he walked into the bathroom. "I decided the fridge could wait." She yanked his jeans down and he stepped out of them, then he quickly undressed her. The warm water and his hot hands melted away the day's tension and replaced it with a burning desire. They dried hurriedly and stumbled into the bedroom, laughing as they collapsed onto the huge bed in a tangle of limbs.

Leah pushed him onto his back and straddled his hips, her lips curving up in a satisfied smile. "You just relax, baby. I got this."

She woke before dawn with a vague feeling of unease. She made a beeline for the bathroom, closing the door quickly before sinking to the floor on her knees. She gagged, then emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl. She bathed her face with cool water and rinsed her mouth, then crawled back into bed and snuggled up to Jake's warm body.

"You okay, Leah? You look a little pale." The sun was just peeking over the horizon as he brushed her hair back and kissed her forehead.

"Mmmmm...yeah, I'm okay. Just need a few more minutes." He smiled and swung his long legs over the side of the bed, pulling the covers securely around Leah before he stood. She couldn't help smiling as he walked, nude and totally oblivious, into the kitchen and filled the coffee pot. He plugged it in and then came back to get dressed.

Leah's stomach began to churn again when the coffee smell wafted into the bedroom. She slipped out of bed and ran to the bathroom again, closing the door firmly behind her. She was rinsing her mouth when the doorknob turned. "Leah? What's going on?" His voice was full of concern.

Her eyes filled with tears, and he slipped his arms around her. "I don't know, Jake. Maybe it was something I ate."

He cupped her chin with his hand and looked into her eyes. "We both had the same dinner, Leah, and I'm fine. Maybe you'd better skip school today and I'll take you to see Carlisle."

She clung to him, not daring to hope. She just nodded and replied in a small voice, "Okay. If you think so."

Carlisle was noncommital as he examined Leah and drew a blood sample. "You can get dressed, Leah, and I'll talk to you and Jake in my office." His expression was inscrutable as he took a seat across from them.

Jake couldn't stand the tension. "You're scaring me, Carlisle. Leah's okay, right?"

Carlisle nodded but still looked stern and addressed Leah. "You are pregnant, Leah, and you know how concerned I am. You need to be very careful and follow my advice - are you willing to do that?"

Leah squeezed Jake's hand. "Of course. We know the risks, Carlisle. I'll do whatever you say."

"Okay then. I'll write you a prescription for vitamins, but the most important thing to remember is to keep calm and quiet. No loud noises, no excitement." He intercepted a glance between them and confirmed, "That means no sexual activity. It's too risky, Leah. And certainly no phasing until the baby's born. There's no guarantee that even those precautions will be enough, but we'll do our best to make sure you carry the baby to a full, healthy term." He glanced at his desk calendar. "We'll schedule an ultrasound in a couple of weeks, and by that time we should be able to determine the baby's gender. Do you have any questions?"

"What about school, Dr. Cullen? I only have three months to go…"

He nodded. "That seems safe enough, as long as it's not too physically demanding. I know you're having practical training at the hospital. I'll speak to your instructor and make sure she knows there's a limit to how hard you can work, physically." He finally ventured a smile. "Ironic, isn't it, when you're by far the strongest member of the class?"

"Look, Jake and Leah, I really am happy for both of you if this is what you want. But I can't stress enough how important it is to keep your environment calm and subdued. It may get boring, but it seems the best way to avoid what happened before. And there's just no way to predict something like that. You are unique, Leah, so we'll err on the side of caution this time."

Leah nodded, maintaining her grip on Jake's hand. "I'll see you in two weeks...and thanks. I really appreciate all that you're doing for us, Carlisle."

When they climbed into Jake's truck, he didn't immediately start the engine. He reached out his arms and Leah slid over, snuggling against his warmth as the tears started. "Are you really okay with all of this, Jake?"

He kissed her hair and murmured softly, "Do you think I'm worried about anything except your safety, Leah? I'd stand on my head for nine months if it would keep you and the baby safe." He caressed her hair, waiting for her sobs to subside before he turned the key. "Let's go home, baby. We're taking the rest of the day to rest and digest all this, agreed?"

She nodded weakly. "It's just...kind of overwhelming, you know? After all this time - and more than a little scary. But I won't leave you, Jake. I promise."

He didn't answer, but in his mind he said a little prayer. "From your lips to God's ears, Leah."

Sue and Harry were ambivalent. Sue wrapped her arms around Leah and whispered, "Be well, Leah - you and the baby. I love you, honey."

Harry just shook his head. "You're taking an awful chance, kids, but of course it was your decision. I'll pray for all of you." He wasn't fooling anybody. He was terrified.

Leah kissed his cheek. "I know, Daddy. We'll be fine. We're taking every precaution."

Jake sat propped up in bed, reading a trade journal, when Leah crept into the bed beside him. He put his book down and grinned at her. "Where on earth did you get that thing?"

"It's...well...I snagged it from my old room when we stopped over today." She smoothed the voluminous folds of the floor-length flannel nightgown.

Jake chuckled softly and gathered her into his arms. "You don't have to do that, baby." He kissed her cheek. "You're still sexy in that ridiculous nightgown, but it's fine. We'll do what we have to do for our baby. It's only a few months." He pulled her close, his arms wrapped snugly around her, and she drifted off to sleep with his warm breath caressing her neck.


	23. Chapter 23

Jake raced up the stairs, his heart hammering in his chest. Leah's car shouldn't be here, not this early. "LEAH!" He dropped his keys, picked them up with a frantic muttered curse, and finally threw the door open. Leah stood by the sink, blinking in surprise.

"I'm okay, Jake. I just...I guess I panicked. I had a stomach ache...but I'm fine." She suddenly realized why he looked so panic-stricken, and she closed the distance between them. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest, and she could feel his heart thumping against her ear. He couldn't speak, and he blinked rapidly to stop the tears that threatened to overflow. Her hands protectively covered her growing baby bump.

"Just another week, Jake, and school will be done," she whispered. "It'll be easier when I can just stay home and wait for her to be born." She closed her eyes, breathing in his scent, his aura, and began to relax. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom, laying her gently on the bed and stretching out beside her. He rubbed her back with firm, even strokes, his warm hands comforting and soothing.

Leah took a deep breath and turned to face him. "You take such good care of me," she smiled at him. "I'm sorry it's such a big job." She touched his lips, then kissed him gently and sighed.

He smiled at her. "I love you, silly, so it's not a job at all. But - just so you know - don't make any plans for the first month after the baby is born." He chuckled.

She smiled at him. "We'll just hop out of bed when she needs feeding or changing," she predicted. "We can take turns." She cuddled against his chest, noting with some relief that his heartbeat had nearly returned to normal. She looked up at him. "We have to talk about names one of these days."

"I don't know, Leah. I'm no good at that stuff. If you pick a name, I know I'll like it. What did you have in mind?"

She looked up at him, her hand resting on his hip, and breathed softly. "Sarah. What do you think?"

He blinked. "Sarah? Really? For my mom? Awww, baby, I'd love that. It's a beautiful name. And thank you."

She smiled at him. "It is a beautiful name, and she was a lovely person. I barely remember her, but I know she was special. And she gave me you, so I'll always be grateful to her. I think our baby girl would be honored to have her name. It's settled then. Well, that was easy!"

Leah decided not to attend her graduation, but Sue planned a small party to celebrate. It somehow morphed into a baby shower. Seth's gift was a maple cradle, and he set it up in the living room. It was soon overflowing with gifts, and Leah and Jake took turns opening them while Sue fussed over a buffet table fit for wolves. Quil's gift was a stuffed animal, a grey wolf, and Leah was delighted with it. There were dresses, outfits, diapers, bottles, and toys.

Jacob looked over the array of baby gifts and smiled. "Didn't anybody bring us an extra room for our apartment?" Leah missed his wink in Harry's direction.

Leah kissed his cheek. "I love our place, Jake. We'll manage for a while - the cradle can go in our room for now, and when Sarah needs a crib we'll think about moving."

Harry cleared his throat. "That reminds me - I haven't given you my gift yet," he began. He led Leah to the back door and pointed to a load of lumber in the yard, covered by a tarp. "There's your extra room. The pack will be helping Jake and me build an addition onto his garage. There'll be a family room at the back of the garage, and another room for the baby upstairs."

They wouldn't let Leah lift a finger. Construction went smoothly - and fast. The whole pack, including Sam, worked tirelessly to get the addition completed before the baby arrived. Leah watched the action from a strategically placed canvas chair. As winter gradually gave way to spring, complete with bird songs and warm breezes, Leah watched the building take shape. Jake and Seth carried a huge, unwieldy package into the roughly framed family room. Leah wandered closer. "What the heck is that?" she asked.

Seth smirked as they removed the packing material. "We thought a circular staircase would take up less room. And besides, it's awesome!"

Carlisle scanned the monitor carefully. "She's doing fine, Leah, but it's time to make a decision about the delivery. We've been so careful to keep her environment calm and quiet, I wouldn't recommend the trauma of natural childbirth. I'd like to deliver her by C-section to avoid the possibility of any...complications." They all knew what the slight pause meant.

Leah grasped Jacob's hand and looked up at him. His jaw was tight as he nodded in agreement. "I agree. I don't want to take any chances, Leah. Carlisle makes sense to me."

She swallowed audibly. "Okay. I understand. But when…?"

"It's a tough call," Carlisle noted "with your unusual metabolism. The baby appears to be almost full term, even though I'd estimate it's only been six months. I wouldn't wait more than two weeks, to avoid the possibility that you might go into labor. I'd guess her weight at about seven pounds, judging by the ultrasound, and she's fully developed."

"But where...would I need to go to the hospital?" Leah asked fearfully. She knew that her temperature would raise all kinds of red flags to a human doctor or nurse.

Carlisle nodded. "I'd put you in a private room and ask your mom to be your nurse. I have a pretty well equipped office here, but we need to be ready for anything. With your superior healing power, you'd only have to stay overnight - but any emergency measures we might need are right there." He looked at Jake. "No chances, right?"

Jake nodded in agreement. "So...two weeks from today?"

Leah's grip on his hand tightened. "Wow. That soon?" She smiled. "Okay. I trust you two with my life...so let's do this."

It was a beautiful spring day. Jake stopped to pick up Sue on their way to the hospital, and they helped Leah change into a hospital gown and get settled. Though her body was still basically fit and trim, her stomach made her clumsy and a bit awkward. She sank back against the pillows gratefully and looked at the clock. "Let's get this show on the road," she muttered, her hand reaching for Jake's.

Right on cue, Carlisle breezed into the room. He smiled at Leah and touched her arm reassuringly. She still flinched slightly at his cold touch, but she had come to trust this compassionate man in his crisp white coat. He handed Jake a gown, a cap, and shoe covers.

"It's a little unorthodox, but we'll leave you outside the OR with Leah while Sue and I scrub," he explained. "I don't want any strangers in the operating room. The anesthesiologist is...a friend. You'll be awake the whole time Leah. Is everybody ready?" Leah nodded bravely, never releasing Jake's hand as they wheeled down the brightly lit hallway.

Jacob's eyes concentrated on Leah's face. He spoke softly to her as Sue handed Carlisle the gleaming instruments and he deftly made an incision. He knew he had to work fast, as it started to close almost immediately. His eyes met Sue's over their masks, and they worked quickly and efficiently.

"Are you okay, honey?" Jake asked. Leah was perspiring, and she was fighting the urge to scream.

Carlisle looked pointedly at the anesthesiologist and nodded almost imperceptibly. He increased the dosage slightly and Leah relaxed. Suddenly an angry cry disturbed the silence, and Carlisle's face broke into a smile. Jake glanced his way just in time to see him hand a red, squalling bundle to Sue. She wrapped the baby in a blanket and stepped away to clean her up and do a quick evaluation before handing her to Leah.

It was like magic. The minute Leah cradled the baby in her arms, she quieted. Leah kissed her soft black hair and opened the blanket to make sure she was quite perfect. The baby gave a little shiver and Leah quickly wrapped her back up, holding her close and warming her with her body. Carlisle quickly finished his work and shook his head. "No need for stitches, I guess. Your healing power is amazing."

Jake's eyes were moist. He stared in amazement at his tiny daughter, at a complete loss for words. He kissed Leah's forehead and wrapped his arms around both of them.

Sue appeared at Leah's elbow. "I need to borrow your daughter, just for a minute, to get her height and weight." She kissed the baby's pink cheek and quickly dressed her in an incredibly tiny diaper and undershirt. It had long sleeves that covered her hands so she couldn't accidentally scratch her face. A pink knitted cap and a fresh pink blanket completed the ensemble as she handed Sarah to her grinning father.

He looked at her in wonder and whispered, "Hello Sarah Sue!" Sue's head whipped around, her expression priceless.


End file.
